La belle et la bête
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Als Fleur von Todessern entführt und Dienerin von Bellatrix wird, wird ihre Realität nach und nach von der dunklen Frau zerbrochen. Aber Fleur findet in ihrem neuen Leben Hinweise, dass hinter der grausamen Todessern noch mehr steckt. AU, FEMSLASH
1. BLAU - Nelken

**BLAU**

 **rote Nelken.**

Fleur Delacour mag keine Nelken. Bieder sind sie, langweilig, nicht wirklich elegant, aber auch nicht wirklich simpel. Außerdem mag sie den Geruch nicht. Er juckt ihr in der Nase und erinnert sie an gezwungene Momente. Um so mehr wundert sich Fleur Delacour darüber, dass auf dem kleinen hellen Holztisch in der Küche von Shell Cottage ein großer bunter Nelkenstrauß steht.

„Fleur, es ist so schön hier!", lacht Gabrielle und dreht und dreht und dreht sich mit ausgestreckten Armen um sich selbst.

Fleur sieht das Unglück schon kommen und lächelt zufrieden, als sie auf sein Eintreten wartet. Mit einem dumpfen Poltern wird die schöne Vase mit den weniger schönen Blumen von der kleinen Schwester vom Tisch gefegt, Wasser und die Blumen verteilen sich auf den Holzdielen.

Erschrocken schlägt Gabrielle sich die Hände vor den Mund, aber Fleurs Lachen lässt sie schnell die Schreckhaltung aufgeben. „Böse!", flucht Gabrielle ohne Ernst, „Du bist Böse!"

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs lässt Fleur das Wasser verschwinden und die nun etwas zerknitterten Blumen ins Waschbecken schweben. Die Vase ist heil geblieben, Merlin sei Dank, denn diese Vase mag Fleur wirklich gern. Blaue und cremefarbige Tonstücke bilden zusammen mit goldenen Perlen das Mosaik, aus dem die Vase besteht. Liebevoll nimmt Fleur sie in ihre Hände und stellte sie in die Mitte des kleinen Holztisches. Ohne Blumen. Sie lächelt und schließt nur kurz ihre Augen. Einfach hier bleiben, in diesem Gefühl des Zuhauses, ohne sich den Fragen und Entscheidungen stellen zu müssen, ohne zu zweifeln, was Richtig und was Falsch ist, was wäre das schön...

Sie spürt den Blick ihrer kleinen Schwester auf sich und lächelt gezwungen. Gabrielle streicht sich eine Strähne ihres langen blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und beobachtet Fleur aufmerksam.

Gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnen und wahrscheinlich eine der stechenden Fragen los werden will, unterbricht Fleur sie: „Ich suche zuerst das Band, Liebes, ja? Gleich können wir reden, aber deswegen sind wir doch hier - hauptsächlich jedenfalls. Du weißt, das Haus ist noch ungeschützt, erst nach der Hochzeit wird der Zauber ausgesprochen, diese alte Tradition, du weißt schon. Also beeilen wir uns besser."

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern nimmt schnell die Stufen der Treppe, um in ihrem zukünftigen Schlafzimmer nach dem Band zu suchen. Gabrielle hatte ihn ihr vor einigen Jahren geschenkt und seit dem war er für Fleur ein Glücksbringer. Ein blaues Seidenband. Wie hatte sie es nur vergessen können? Sie wollte es zur Hochzeit tragen.

Fleur eilt an dem großen Himmelbett mit dem selbst gebautem Rahmen vorbei und öffnet eine Schublade der alten Holzkommode, die sie auf einem Flohmarkt entdeckt hat. Wäsche liegt darin und sie kramt und kramt und findet mit einem Lächeln das Band. Sie fragt sich, wie es zum Kleid passen wird, wo sie es tragen kann, aber ihre weiteren Gedanken werden von einem spitzen Schrei und darauf folgenden Kampfgeräuschen unterbrochen.

Fleur Delacour mag keine Nelken. Traurig sind sie, mit ihren zerfransten Blütenblättern und den Rottönen, die sie nur an das eine Erinnern: rotbraune Haare, die sich mit Blut vermischen. So schnell kann es gehen, so schnell wird Fleur ihre nagenden, spitzen, bitteren Fragen los, weil es nichts mehr zu entscheiden gibt. Kein Ja, kein Nein existiert mehr und als Fleur mit gezogenem Zauberstab nach draußen rennt, ist es schon zu spät. Sechs Todesser stehen vor Shell Cottage, stehen vor einem zusammengesacktem Körper. Sofort erkennt Fleur, dass es nicht Gabrielle ist und Fleur hasst sich dafür, dass die Erleichterung, die sie deswegen spürt, grenzenlos ist.

„Bill, er hat sich um uns gesorgt", flüstert später ihre kleine Schwester zwischen Schluchzern. „Er hat vor dem Haus gewartet, dass wir wieder gehen und als sie kamen, hat er mich gerettet. Er hat mich gerettet."

Fleur Delacour hasst Nelken, weil sie für immer für Bill Weasley stehen werden. Bill Weasley, der die Nelken dort hin gestellt hat, den sie hat heiraten wollen, irgendwann mal. Bill Weasley, der ihre kleine Schwester gerettet, sich geopfert hat, obwohl sie beide doch schon gar nicht mehr glücklich waren, gar nicht mehr heiraten wollten und trotzdem war er da. Fleur Delacour hasst Nelken, weil sie sie so traurig machen und sie sich selbst verachten lassen, da dort, wo dieses Loch ist, doch eigentlich die brennende Liebe für Bill Weasley sein sollte.

 **gelbe Nelken.**

„ _V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent,_

 _v'là l'bon vent ma mie m'appelle,_

 _v'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent,_

 _v'là l'bon vent ma mie m'attend."_

Gabrielle dreht sich im Schlaf. Sie hat ihre Augen angestrengt zusammengepresst, als würde sie mit Geistern kämpfen. Fleur streichelt über ihre Stirn und singt mit leiser Stimme das Kinderlied weiter:

„ _Par dessous l'aile il perd son sang,_

 _et par les yeux les diamants._

 _V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent,_

 _v'là l'bon vent ma mie m'appelle,_

 _v'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent,_

 _v'là l'bon vent ma mie m'attend."_

„Biste endlich fertig?", zischt Dung aus der anderen Ecke des Kerkers. Er kann es nicht ertragen, nicht zu sprechen, sich nicht mit Worten die Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Mundungus Fletcher. Allein um sich davon abzuhalten ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen, ignoriert Fleur ihn und singt die letzten zwei Strophen des vertrauten Lieds.

Auch sie versucht, die Gedanken zu vertreiben, versucht alles außer dem Lied und dem zierlichen Körper der Schwester zu ignorieren. Stark sein, sie muss stark sein, stark sein seit Tagen in diesem dunklen Kerker, in dem nur ab und zu vermummte Gestalten durch die Luke in der Türe starren. Stark sein, ohne zu sein. Nicht denken an rote Haare und Nelkenduft, nur stark sein. Sie weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Tage vergangen sind, weiß noch nicht mal, welche Tageszeit gerade ist. Vielleicht ist es gerade Nacht, vielleicht nicht. Dunkel ist es immer, aber für Gabrielle, für ihre Schwester versucht Fleur die Dunkelheit aus ihren Köpfen zu vertreiben.

Solange, bis sie es nicht mehr kann.

Die Dunkelheit kommt. Sie kommt sie holen. Kommt einem Luftzug gleich, gleicht dem Wind, umhüllt sie, umschlingt sie, nimmt sie mit sich.

Fleur und Gabrielle werden aus dem Keller gebracht, Treppenstufen hoch gezogen. Es ist dunkel draußen, die Dunkelheit wird durch nicht verhangene Fenster in den großen Saal eingeladen, in dem an den Wänden flackernde Kerzen für unruhiges Licht zwischen all dem Dunkel sorgen.

Anders als die Anderen ist die Person, die dort auf die Schwestern wartet.

Dunkler als die Anderen ist die Person, die dort auf die Schwestern wartet.

Eine Frau mit verfilzten langen Haaren und einem irren Blick wartet auf sie, und als sie in ihre Köpfe eindringt, kann Fleur weder sich noch ihre Schwester mehr vor der Dunklen schützen. Und da ist schnell nichts mehr, vor dem Fleur sich versteckt, keine Gedanken, keine Trauer, da ist schnell nur noch Schmerz und Dunkelheit. Die Dunkle nimmt ihr jede Kraft.

Und weil die Dunkle die Worte 'Ich weiß doch nichts!' nicht versteht, singt Fleur.

„ _V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent,_

 _v'là l'bon vent ma mie m'appelle,_

 _v'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent,_

 _v'là l'bon vent ma mie m'attend"_ , singt sie immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf.

 **weiße Nelken.**

Die Dunkle ist wieder da. Seit Fleur und Gabrielle in dieses andere Haus gebracht wurden, stattet die Dunkle ihnen regelmäßige Besuche ab, manchmal begleitet von verschiedenen Männer. Vielleicht ist es auch nur immer der gleiche, Fleur weiß es nicht. Sie sieht nur die Dunkle, Bellatrix Lestrange ist ihr Name, und immer ist da dieser Blick, der Gabrielle zum Zittern bringt und Fleur Angst davor macht, sie würde alles Gute in ihrem Leben vergessen.

Fleur weiß nicht mehr, wie sie Gabrielle beschützen kann. Jeden weiteren Moment verachtet Fleur sich selbst mehr dafür, dass sie es nicht weiß, nicht kann, dass sie ihre kleine Schwester nicht so retten kann, wie Bill es konnte. Oh Bill, guter treuer starker Bill. Oh Bill, roter toter Bill... Sie presst ihre Augen zusammen und versucht den Schmerz und das Salz zurück zu halten. Gerade ist nicht die Zeit für Trauer.

Diesmal betritt ein schwarz gekleideter Mann alleine das Zimmer, in dem die Beiden eingesperrt sind. Fleur weiß nicht, ob sie ihn schon mal gesehen hat.

„Du da, aufstehen", sagt er und deutet auf Gabrielle.

Fleur springt sogleich auf und stellt sich schützend vor ihre kleine Schwester. „Was wollt Ihr von ihr?", fragt sie mit zitternder aber lauter Stimme.

„Ich will gar nichts von ihr", antwortet er unbeeindruckt und versucht Fleur weg zu schieben.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich verbiete euch, sie mitzunehmen." Fleur hat sich entschieden. Sie wird nicht weichen. Solange sie lebt wird sie niemanden zu ihrer Schwester lassen.

„Das wird der Herrin nicht gefallen, das weißt du, oder?", fragt der Mann und schätzt Fleur mit einem Blick. Seine Augen sind blau, tiefblau und Fleur blickt fest zurück, ohne zu antworten. Sie presst ihre Zähne zusammen.

„Na gut, dann komm", sagt er und Fleur wirft einen letzten beruhigenden Blick zu ihrer Schwester, die von all dem nichts mitbekommen zu haben scheint. Gabrielle ist gar nicht mehr da, merkt Fleur. Die Angst hat sie gefressen und Fleur kann nichts anderes tun, als dafür zu beten, dass Gabrielles Geist irgendwann wieder zurück kommen wird.

Die langen Gänge sind dunkel und rechts und links von wenigen Gemälden gesäumt. Auf einem Gemälde erkennt sie den Todesser Rodolphus Lestrange von einem der Steckbriefe wieder, was allerdings das schlechte Gefühl in ihr nicht mehr verstärken kann. Sie gehen an unzähligen geschlossenen Türen vorbei und Fleur bemerkt, dass das Haus trotz seines protzigen Eindrucks von außen ziemlich vernachlässigt ist.

Als sie an eine große schwarze Eichentür kommen, klopft ihr Begleiter fest und wartet, bis die Tür von selbst aufschwingt.

Drinnen erwartet die Dunkle sie.

Ihre Augen sind schwarz und feucht. Sie huschen Fleurs Begleiter zu Fleur und wieder zurück. Im einem Moment sieht sie ruhig aus, im nächsten springt sie plötzlich blitzschnell auf und geht, die schwarze Schleppe ihres Kleides hinter sich her ziehend, auf Fleur zu. Grob packt sie Fleurs Kiefer und zieht ihn nach oben. Die Dunkle ist genauso groß wie Fleur und so kann Fleur in der erniedrigenden Pose nur an die Decke blicken.

„Was soll das?", zischt die Dunkle giftig. „Ich wollte das Mädchen, nicht die Frau."

Der Diener weicht einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß, Madame, aber sie hat sich geweigert dies zuzulassen. Ich wollte Euch die Entscheidung ihre Bestrafung betreffend lassen."

Bellatrix lässt Fleurs Kiefer los und geht gackernd zu ihrem thronartigen Lehnstuhl zurück. „Wolltest du dich opfern?", fragt sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Weißt du denn nicht, dass du so deinem Mädchen nur noch mehr schadest?"

„Bitte", krächzt Fleur und räuspert sich. „Bitte, was auch immer Ihr von ihr wolltet, nehmt mich dafür. Bitte."

Bellatrix erwiderte ihren Blick offen und ihre Lippen biegen sich zu einem Lächeln. Wäre da nicht der Wahnsinn in ihren Augen, sie könnte glatt für schön gehalten werden.

„Du flehst", flüstert sie und sieht so aus, als hätte sie selten Süßeres gesehen. „Mach weiter. Flehe. Überzeuge mich. Warum sollte ich dich nehmen, wenn ich ein unschuldiges Kind haben kann?"

Fleur schluckt und ihr wird heiß und ihr wird kalt.

„Für was wollt Ihr ein Kind, wenn Ihr eine Frau haben könnt?", fragt sie, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfällt und hofft so sehr, dass es stimmt, dass der Dunklen eine Frau besser dienen kann, als ein Kind. Ihr wird schlecht beim Gedanken an die Gelüste dieser Frau.

Bellatrix sieht sie aus tiefen dunklen Augen an und leckt sich über die Lippen.

„Schwöre es", murmelt sie letztendlich.

Sie blickt und blickt und steht auf, ist wieder bei Fleur, berührt sie fast, aber nicht ganz. Sie streckt erwartungsvoll ihre Hand aus und erst nach ewigen Sekunden versteht Fleur, was sie von ihr will: Sie will einen Schwur. Fleurs Hand zittert, als sie sie erhebt. Fleurs Herz zittert, als sie begreift, dass sie der Dunklen vollkommen ausgeliefert ist, schwören werden muss, was auch immer sie von ihr will. Für Gabrielle.

Fleurs Hand zittert, als sie sie über Bellatrixs hält. Die Dunkle hebt ihren Zauberstab und lässt daraus Bänder wachsen, die so dunkel sind wir ihr Blick.

„Frau", sagt sie und Fleur merkt, wie ihre Worte sich um ihr Sein schlingen. „Frau, schwöre bei mir zu bleiben, was auch geschieht."

Fleur schluckt und blinzelt und weiß nicht, ob sie Schlimmeres oder Besseres erwartet hat.

„Frau, schwöre!", befielt die Dunkle.

„Ich schwöre es", antwortet Fleur und als die Bänder sich um ihre Hände schlingen, ihre Hände sich unter dem Druck berühren, da ist alles, was Fleur spürt, Einsamkeit.


	2. BLAU - Veilchen

**Veilchen.**

Das kleine Zimmer, das der Diener mit den blauen Augen Fleur zugewiesen hat, ist blau. Alles ist blau: die Wände, der Teppich und das Bett. Fleur fühlt sich nach dem ersten Tag verschlungen im kalten Blau, umgeben von Trauer, Erinnerung und Reue. Alles ist blau, blau blau blau, und bald denkt sie, dass sie alles lieber sehen möchte, als blau, selbst die Dunkle.

Bellatrix lässt sie erst spät zu sich rufen. Es ist der gleiche Mann, der Fleur holt, wie der, der sie auch vom Keller zur Dunklen geführt hat. Bellatrix Stimmung scheint sich gewandelt zu haben. Ganz im Gegensatz zum letzten Treffen scheint sie merkwürdig abwesend, kein bisschen interessiert oder erregt.

„Du musst mir Tee bringen", sagt sie anstatt einer Begrüßung. „Ich mag es, wenn Frauen ihn zubereiten. Drei, zeig ihr alles", befielt sie, ohne den Diener oder Fleur auch nur anzusehen. Mit einem Winken entlässt sie die beiden und schaut weiter gedankenverloren in eine Kerzenflamme.

Der Diener, der von Bellatrix 'Drei' genannt wurde, der Diener mit den blauen Augen, bringt Fleur zur Küche.

„Zwei wird dir zeigen, was die Herrin erwartet", sagt er und geht.

In der geräumigen Küche hantiert ein riesiger Mann mit einem Messer. In größer Geschwindigkeit hackt er Zwiebeln. Als Fleur die Küche betritt, sieht er auf und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das vortrefflich den fehlenden Schneidezahn präsentiert.

„Hallo", sagt Fleur und versucht zurück zu Lächeln, obwohl sie in sich nur raue Taubheit spürt.

„Du musst die Neue sein", sagt der Mann. „Hat sich diesmal ja 'ne richtige Schönheit geholt. Du willst nicht zufällig bisschen Spaß?" Sein Blick wandert Fleurs Körper hinab und Fleur hat das Gefühl nur von einem Schrecken in den nächsten zu fallen.

„Ich brauche... Tee?" Fleur fühlt sich so unsicher, wie ihre Stimme klingt.

„Wär' eh 'ne blöde Idee. Bist ihr Spielzeug...", murmelt der Koch, während er die Zwiebeln in eine Pfanne schiebt. Augenblicklich verscheuchen Bratgeräusche die unausgesprochenen Worte. Automatisch vermisst Fleur die Kochzauber, die ein Koch normalerweise immer nebenher ausführt, bis sie versteht, dass die Dunkle wohl kaum einen Diener zaubern lässt.

Zwei wischt sich seine großen Hände an seiner bereits fleckigen Schürze ab und zeigt Fleur die verschiedenen Teegeschirre, welche die Herrin an bestimmten Tagen bevorzugt und schafft es, während er nebenher ein Mahl zubereitet, Fleur genaue Anweisungen zu geben, wie die Herrin ihren Tee zubereitet haben will. Fleurs erster Versuch missglückt und erst den zweiten lässt der Koch mit einem etwas unwilligen Grunzen durchgehen.

Als Fleur endlich mit zitternden Fingern das Tablett zu Bellatrix Zimmer balanciert, erwartet die Herrin Fleur schon mit einem etwas wacheren Blick. Fleur schenkte Bellatrix eine Tasse ein, genau, wie der Koch es ihr gezeigt hat und versucht sich danach unauffällig zurück zu ziehen.

„Frau", spricht Bellatrix sie an. „Bleib. Komm."

„Ich würde lieber-", setzt Fleur an, aber der harte schwarze Blick lässt sie verstummen.

„Willst du noch was sagen?", fragt die Dunkle und Fleur schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Dann komm."

Fleur schluckt und spürt die Tränen steigen und schluckt wieder. Sie nimmt ihr Herz in die Hand und macht einen Schritt und einen Schritt, bis sie neben der Dunklen steht. Fleur hebt ihren Blick und merkt dennoch, wie ihre Versuche scheitern und Tränen aus ihren ängstlichen Augen laufen.

Bellatrix scheint der Anblick zu gefallen und streicht lachend mit ihrem Finger eine Träne von Fleurs Wange. Bittersüß lächelnd führt sie die Träne zu ihren Lippen und zeigt mit einem Nicken, dass Fleur sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl setzten solle. Fleur wird schlecht, als sie Bellatrix sich ihre Lippen lecken sieht, tut aber, wie ihr geheißen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung lässt Bellatrix daraufhin eine zweite Tasse erscheinen und schenkt Fleur von dem klaren Tee ein.

„Was ist dein Name?", fragt sie.

„Fleur", haucht Fleur, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nichts sagen will, nur weg, weg, weg. Überrascht hebt Bellatrix ihren Blick, scheint fliegende Gedanken zu ordnen und dann breitet sich erneut ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus, das fast süß sein könnte, wäre da nicht dieser irre Blick.

„Fleur", haucht Bellatrix, „Das gefällt mir. Ich werde dich Blume nennen."

Bellatrix reicht Fleur die Tasse Tee und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen. Fleur wagt es nicht, es ihr nicht gleichzutun.

„Drei!", brüllt Bellatrix plötzlich und erschrocken verschüttet Fleur etwas Tee.

Augenblicklich öffnet sich die Türe und Drei betritt das Zimmer. „Herrin?", fragt er.

„Hol die Anderen", befielt Bellatrix.

Drei verschwindet schnell nur ein paar Schlucke später kommt Drei mit zwei weiteren Männern wieder herein. Den Koch erkennt Fleur, aber der dritte ist ihr fremd. Sie stellen sich in eine Reihe auf: Der Fremde, dessen Kleidung nicht ganz so schwarz ist, wie die der anderen, der riesige Koch und der aalglatte Drei mit den blauen Augen.

„Das sind meine Diener", sagt Bellatrix und schaut Fleur mit brennenden Augen an. „Ich nenne sie Eins, Zwei und Drei." Sie lacht. „Eins?"

„Ja, Herrin?", antwortet der Fremde augenblicklich. Er scheint älter als die anderen beiden zu sein. Seine schwarzen Haare werden von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, aber er wirkt so hart wie Stein.

Bellatrix gackert und blickt dabei wieder Fleur an. „Siehst du, Blümchen, ich bin ihre Herrin. Blume?"

„Ja, Herrin?", antwortet Fleur, die versucht das Spiel zu begreifen. Diesmal lacht Bellatrix nicht. Sie presst ihre Lippen zusammen und beugt sich weit in Fleurs Richtung. Fleur weicht ihrem Blick aus und wird mit dem Anblick eines prallen Dekolletés empfangen. Als hätte sie etwas verbotenes gesehen, wendet Fleur augenblicklich ihren Blick ab.

„Sag das nochmal", zischt Bellatrix.

„Herrin?", flüstert Fleur und fühlt sich wieder vom schwarzen Blick durchstochen.

„Siehst du, und das ist falsch. Ich bin ihre Herrin, aber dein Du. Du wirst keinen Platz mehr zwischen uns finden, Blume. Du wirst mein Schatten werden. Du nennst mich bei meinem Namen oder jedem anderen, den du mir geben magst. Aber du nennst mich nicht Herrin. Du bist mein Eigen, du gehörst mir. Du bist ab jetzt ein Teil von mir und mit diesem Teil kann ich alles tun, was ich will." Gerade weil Bellatrix dies in ruhiger Stimme sagt, durchzieht Fleur die Angst.

Sie kann ihr Zittern nicht länger beherrschen und die Tasse klirrt hell, als sie zu Boden fällt. Jetzt gackert Bellatrix endlich und entlässt die drei Männer.

Die restlichen Minuten des Teetrinkens rütteln weiter an Fleurs Realität, so lange, bis auch diese endlich klirrend zerspringt.

Ihre Realität besteht bald nur noch aus der dunklen Bellatrix, aus seelenzerfressenden Blicken und kurze helle Momente, wenn sie Drei überreden kann, sie für kurze Momente zu ihrer Schwester zu lassen. Aber genauso geht Gabrielles Realität verloren. Sie vergräbt sich in Träumen und ist auch im Wachzustand immer öfter nicht mehr anzusprechen. In nur wenigen Tagen hat sich Fleurs Schwester von einer fröhlichen Zwölfjährigen zu einem Schatten eines Menschen verwandelt. Was soll nur in ein paar Wochen geschehen? Fleur mach sich keinerlei falsche Vorstellungen. Da sie keinerlei Lebenszeichen von Bills Familie oder dem Orden mitbekommen hat, sind bestimmt alles Versuche sie oder Gabrielle zu retten – falls es denn welche gegeben hat – ohne Erfolg geblieben. Es muss etwas geschehen.

Für Gabrielle, wiederholt Fleur immer wieder in ihrem Kopf, als sie an diesem Abend mit dem Tee zu Bellatrix geht. Für Gabrielle wird Fleur versuchen zu der Frau durch zu dringen.

Schnell hat Fleur gelernt, dass sie bei Bellatrix auf keinerlei Gefühl hören kann. Ihre Handlungen scheinen für Fleur vollkommen unberechenbar.

Bellatrix ignoriert Fleur solange, bis der Tee eingeschenkt ist, dann nimmt sie ihr herrisch die Tasse aus der Hand und trinkt einen tiefen Schluck, noch bevor Fleur auch ihre Tasse gefüllt hat.

Danach starrt Bellatrix Fleur an und scheint damit so vieles zu sagen, was Fleur nicht versteht. Fleur weiß nicht, wann sie besser schweigen und wann sie sprechen soll. Aber es muss etwas geschehen.

„Bellatrix", durchbricht Fleur die schreiende Stille. Bellatrix Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.

Für Gabrielle, wiederholte Fleur in ihrem Kopf wieder. „Bellatrix, meiner Schwester geht es immer schlechter. Du hast keinerlei Nutzen für sie, lass sie gehen, bitte!"

Bellatrix reagiert sofort. Sie schleudert ihre Tasse gegen die nächste Wand und springt auf. Ihre Nasenflügel sind gebläht, als sie schreit: „Du wagst es, mir Befehle zu geben?!"

Auch Fleur ist aufgesprungen. Alles in ihr zittert vor der spürbaren Gefahr, aber sie denkt nur an ihre engelsgleiche Schwester. „Ich wage es zu flehen!", antwortet verzweifelt. „Ich flehe für das Leben meiner Schwester. Lass sie gehen!"

„Crucio!" Bellatrix Zauberstab ist so schnell in ihrer Hand, dass Fleur es nicht mit den Augen registrieren kann. Die Schmerzwelle, die sie auf einen Schlag überrollt, ist gewaltig.

„Du wagst es um das Leben von einer von euch zu flehen?! Du kannst froh sein, dass sie noch lebt! Kannst froh sein, dass ich euch nicht alle umgebracht habe, nachdem-"

Bellatrix verstummt und Fleur kann kurz zu Atem kommen. All ihr Verstand scheint mit den Schmerzen gewichen und gleichgültig spricht sie die Worte, die ihr in den Sinn kommen aus: „Nachdem was?"

„Nachdem euer geheiligter Junge geschafft hat zu fliehen. Harry Potter ist geflohen", antwortet Bellatrix gefährlich ruhig und den nächsten Zauber spricht sie nicht aus Jähzorn, sondern bedacht aus: „Crucio." Etwas blitzt in ihren Augen und Fleur versteht, dass es sie befriedigt. „Crucio! Crucio!", brüllt Bellatrix lüstern.

Fleur krümmt sich und zuckt und hat das Gefühl, dass der Schmerz alles auffrisst, was sie ist. Immer weiter, immer weiter, bis er endlich irgendwann verebbt.

„Es muss doch irgendwas Gutes in dir sein", flüstert Fleur mit gebrochenen Lippen. Ihr Blick ist starr in die Richtung gerichtet, in der ihr Kopf zeigt. Sie hat keine Kraft mehr.

„Nur jemand wie du kann an das Gute glauben." Bellatrix dreht sich weg und ruft Drei, damit er Fleur in ihr Zimmer trägt.

„Ich muss", flüstert Fleur. „Ich muss glauben."

Erst am nächsten Tag erfährt Fleur, dass Gabrielle in der Nacht fliehen konnte. Es erscheint ihr wie ein Wunder und erst als Drei ihr den leeren Raum zeigt, in dem Gabrielle zuvor lebte, beginnt ihr Geist langsam wieder zu glauben. Vielleicht gibt es doch Gutes.


	3. BLAU - fliegende Mohnblütenblätter

**fliegende Mohnblütenblätter.**

Drei betritt Fleurs Kammer ohne zu klopfen und weckt sie grob. Fleur zittert, als sie sich ihren Morgenmantel überzieht, zittert, als Drei sie durch lange Gänge, in denen sie noch nie war, führt, zittert, als sie durch eine Tür in einen abgedunkelten Raum tritt und zum ersten Mal den Mann des Hauses erblickt.

Rodolphus Lestrange ähnelt dem Gemälde kaum noch. Sein Gesicht ist eingefallen und sein Haar an einigen Stellen ausgefallen. Er sieht krank aus.

„Die Blume. Barry hat nicht übertrieben, was deine Schönheit betrifft."

Fleur begreift, dass 'Barry' wohl Dreis richtiger Name sein muss, die restlichen Worte Rodolphus versucht sie zu ignorieren. Hier ist es nicht gut, schön zu sein. Dennoch verstärken sie die innere Angst weiter. Sie will sich nicht im Netz des Ehekampfes verstricken, aber sie spürt die Fäden schon.

„Aber er sagte auch, du seist nicht ganz dumm. Na, Mädchen, hatte er Recht?"

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragt Fleur mit hoch gerecktem Kinn, obwohl der Mut, den sie versucht zu zeigen, nicht in ihr wohnt.

„Mädchen, ich bin für die Flucht deiner Schwester verantwortlich", sagt Rodolphus ruhig.

Fleurs Augen weiten sich überrascht und die Hoffnung, die sich in ihr plötzlich ausbreitet, schmerzt, weil sie zugleich Enttäuschung ist. Es war also nicht Bellatrix, die Gnade hatte. Es war Rodolphus und das Gefühl gerade etwas hinter dem Rücken der Dunklen zu tun, verstärkt sich.

Rodolphus winkt mit seiner Hand und Drei, der schon auf das Zeichen gewartet hatte, drückt ein kleines Fläschchen mit blauer Flüssigkeit in Fleurs zitternde Hand.

„Wenige Tropfen genügen, aber um sicher zu gehen, würde ich alles rein tun. Vergiss nicht, was du mir schuldest. Und wenn etwas schief geht, ist es dein Problem."

„Ich soll sie vergiften?", bringt Fleur heraus, die augenblicklich verstanden hat.

Rodolphus Lächeln erinnert sie an Bellatrix. Es strahlt keine Wärme aus, ist nur grausam. Wäre es eine Lösung? Eine grausame Person weniger?

„Du sollst das Problem für uns lösen. Wenn du es nicht löst, werde ich zuerst dran sein. Meine Gemahlin hat noch nie sonderlich viel Zuneigung für mich empfunden und meinem momentanen geschwächten Zustand wird sie bald dafür nutzen, sich endlich meiner zu entledigen. Aber wenn ich nicht mehr bin, wird sie dich fressen. Barry hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich noch zurück hält. Das hast du meiner Anwesenheit zu verdanken, Mädchen. Also. bezahle deine Schuld, denke an deine Schwester und löse unser Problem."

Als Fleur am Nachmittag den Tee in die Tassen gießt, rast ihr Herz. Ihre Hand zittert so sehr, dass sie fast Tropfen der Flüssigkeit vergeudet. Fleur hat sich nicht getraut, weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob es richtig oder falsch ist, was sie tut. Vielleicht ist hier Richtig und Falsch egal? Sie muss überleben. Und auch wenn ihr Rodolphus nicht besser als Bellatrix vorkommt, so wirkt er doch wenigstens berechenbarer.

Fleur fühlt ihr Blut im Rythmus des klappernden Porzellans rauschen.

Mit schwarzen Augen blickt die Dunkle sie wild an und blickt und blickt, während Fleur zitternd das Porzellan hinstellt: eine Tasse für die Dunkle und eine Tasse für sich.

Fleur setzt sich und fühlt sich wie eine Mohnblume, dessen Blüten vom Wind mitgerissen werden, fühlt sich so dünn und zittrig, knittrig und nimmt die Tasse zugleich mit der schwarzen Frau, nimmt die Tasse und führt sie zu ihren Lippen ohne zu trinken. Bellatrix schaut und schaut mit ihren schwarzem irren Blick, bis sie etwas zu sehen scheint und ihre Zähne bleckt.

„So soll es also enden, schönes Blümchen?", grinst sie, lässt aber die Tasse nicht sinken.

Mohn. Wie roter Mohn, der vom Wind mit sich genommen wird, der sich auflöst bei jeder Berührung, wie Mohn schweigt Fleur und versucht sich vom Blick der Verrückten mitreißen zu lassen, nicht zu reagieren, sich nicht der Panik zu ergeben, die versucht sie zu umschlingen. Bellatrix weiß es. Sie weiß es.

Bellatrix lacht verrückt und endlich trinkt sie den Tee in großen Schlucken. Die Dunkle lässt ihre leere Tasse fallen. Das Porzellan zerschellt mit einem hohen Klirren, sodass Fleur in ihrem Blutherzrausch erschrocken ihren Tee verschüttet. Will sie sich ergeben? Sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben und aufhören zu leben?

Die Schwarze seufzt laut und lehnt sich mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Lehnstuhl zurück, breitet theatralisch ihre Hände aus.

Stumm lässt Fleur ihre zitternde Tasse sinken. Sie wartet. Mit jedem Herzschlag wartet sie darauf, dass Bellatrix Leben wie die Mohnblütenblätter vom Wind mitgenommen wird, wartet auf den Wind, auf das Rauschen, wartet auf das Ende dieses Albtraums. Aber nichts geschieht.

Plötzlich hebt Bellatrix ihren Blick und gackert laut auf.

Fleur fühlt den Wind in sich, fühlt das Stechen der Kälte, das Stechen der Erkenntnis, dass es nicht so gelaufen ist, wie es laufen hätte sollen - Was hat sie nur getan?!

„Nun trink du, mein Blümchen", gackert Bellatrix noch immer aufgeregt.

Und Fleur hebt ihre Tasse, weiß, dass sie nichts daran ändern kann, hebt sie, setzt sie an ihre Lippen und trinkt. Sie spürt das Gift. Spürt, wie sie sich selbst vergiftet. Ihr Gift ist der Hass, ihr Gift ist die Angst, ihr Gift ist dieser irre schwarze Blick, der sich in ihr Fleisch gräbt.

Aber ihr Gift tötet nicht.

Mit gebleckten Zähnen steht Bellatrix auf, die schwarze Schleppe hinter sich und kommt zu Fleur, berührt Fleur, kommt ihr ganz nah, mit ihrem fauligen Atem, der 'Tod! Tod! Tod!' schreit und lächelt wieder.

„Wenn du mich das nächste Mal töten willst, wähle weiser. Mein Blut vereint alle Gifte dieser Welt, mein Kuss muss töten können", murmelt sie und küsst Fleur leicht auf die zitternden Lippen. So leicht wie das Mohnblütenblatt.


	4. BLAU - einsames Vergissmeinnicht

**einsames Vergissmeinnicht.**

Fleur fühlt die Fieberträume kommen, aber nicht mehr gehen. Sie wälzt sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, tastet mit nassen Händen nach Abkühlung, aber findet nur die Schwärze ihres Zimmers. Als sie ihre Augen aufreißt, ist alles hell – jedenfalls in ihrem Kopf. Sie tastet sich Schritt nach Schritt vor, durchquert ihr Zimmer, in dem überall helle Punkte grell leuchten, in dem Schatten zu Menschen, Erinnerungen und Ängsten werden.

Dort, da, beim Fenster ist Gabrielle mit ihren engelsgleichen Goldlocken, die sie mit traurigen Augen ansieht. „Schwester, du verlierst", flüstert sie, mit engelsgleicher Glockenstimme. „Du hast mich verloren." Und da, neben der Tür, sitzt ein zusammengekrümmter Bill, der sie mit seinen warmen Augen ansieht. „Wir wussten immer, dass es nicht klappen wird", murmelt er.

„Es hätte klappen sollen!", erwidert Fleur verzweifelt und bemüht sich, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Bill hebt seinen Blick wieder und schaut sie feuriger an. „Warum willst du das noch immer?", fragt er und seine Geisterstimme gewinnt an Kraft. „Niemand zwingt uns mehr. Wir müssen nicht lügen. Unsere Liebe hat sich gewandelt, das weißt du! Wir fühlen nun anders!"

„Meine Gefühle haben sich aber nicht geändert!", schreit Fleur die alten Geister an. Ihre Beine geben nach.

„Du belügst dich selbst", flüstern sie zurück.

Es ist der Gärtner, der sie auf dem kalten Boden liegend findet. Er hebt sie hoch, als sei sie so leicht, wie eine dieser blauen Blumen, und trägt sie zu den Gemächern der Dunklen.

Die Wärme von seinem Körper ist beruhigend und Fleur flüstert im Fieberwahn gefangen: „Bleib..." Eins reagiert nicht auf ihre Worte. Er klopft an der großen schwarzen Eichentür und als sie sich öffnet, bildet das Licht des Kaminfeuers bunte Wirbel vor Fleurs Augen. Eins legt sie auf dem Teppich ab und verlässt weiter schweigend das Zimmer.

Fleur hebt ihren Blick und sieht die Dunkle, in der Hand ein Glas mit blauer Flüssigkeit. Blau, blau, blau, denkt sie, alles ist so blau. Fleur rappelt sich auf und spürt, wir ihr Magen sich wehrt und ohne, dass sie es verhindern kann, übergibt sie sich vor ihrer Herrin.

Bellatrix reagiert nicht. Fleur steigt die Angst den Hals hoch und verzweifelt versucht sie mit ihrem Rock ihren Unfall aufzuwischen, aber als Bellatrix ihre Hand hebt und ihr so zu verstehen gibt, es zu lassen, setzt sie sich wieder zurück und versucht zu Atem zu kommen.

„Blümchen, deine Haut war nie weißer", sagt Bellatrix und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigt sich in ihrem Gesicht. „Komm, setzt dich zu mir."

Fleur hinterfragt keinen Befehl mir. Sie rappelt sich mehr schlecht als recht auf und wankt zu ihrer Herrin. Wieder sticht ihr das Glas mit der tiefblauen Flüssigkeit in die Augen. „Was trinkst du?", flüstert Fleur mit dürstigen Augen.

„Das wüsstest du gern." Bellatrix versucht in ihrem typischen Verhalten ihre Zähne zu blecken, lässt aber ansonsten alle Gehässigkeit. „Wasser, Blume, ich trinke Wasser. Es lässt mich vergessen. Möchtest du das, Blume? Vergessen?"

Und ohne, dass Fleur weiß, was sie tut, nickt sie und greift nach dem Glas. Bellatrix lässt sie gewähren und verzweifelt stürzt Fleur die Flüssigkeit herunter. Wie Eis rinnt es ihre wunde Kehle hinab und zuerst will ihr Magen wieder rebellieren, aber dann beruhigt er sich.

Und dann beruhigt sich alles in ihr und Fleur kann endlich ihre Augen schließen und vergessen. All das tiefe Blau vergessen.


	5. ROT - Butterblumenlied

**ROT**

 **Butterblumenlied.**

Fleur öffnet ihre Augen.

Sie sieht ein großes schwarzes Haus mit roten Rosen zu beiden Seiten der Flügeltür. Sie sieht zwei Menschen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen. Einer von ihnen ist klein, mit schwarzen wilden Haaren, die mit einer roten Spange gebändigt sind, weiblich, eindeutig weiblich. Der andere ist großgewachsen mit gepflegter Kurzhaarfrisur und breiten Schultern.

Der Große sprengt wie nebenbei die Flügeltür. Fleur erwartet Krach, Lärm, aber sie hört nichts. Nichts hörend, nichts fühlend, folgt sie ihnen in das dunkle Haus hinein. Zwei Menschen kommen ihnen entgegen, erneut ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann geht schwer auf einen Stock gestützt, die Frau immer zwei Schritte hinter ihm.

Plötzlich sieht Fleur die beiden jungen Menschen von vorne, sieht aus einer merkwürdigen Perspektive von oben alles, alles und jeden, als wäre sie in jedem, würde beides von vorne sehen, ist überall, ist jeder, ist auch die kleinere junge Frau mit den feuchten Augen, die ihre Lippen öffnet und stumm schreit, ist auch Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix schreit und schreit und will zu den Älteren rennen, will sie schlagen und foltern und einfach nur irgendwie bestrafen, aber sie bleibt stehen, tut nichts außer schreien, weil sie sie nicht bestrafen kann, sind sie doch ihre Eltern.

Aber der junge Mann tut etwas, tut es wie nebenbei, hebt seinen dünnen Zauberstab und sagt nur ein Wort. Und als die alte Frau zu Boden sinkt, als hätte man ihr auf einen Schlag alle Kraft genommen, reagiert der Alte. Er scheint geschockt, da, er bewegt sich, hebt seinen Stock während er schreit, aber noch bevor er irgendwas tun kann, trifft auch ihn ein grüner Blitz mitten in die Brust. Die junge Frau hat es getan, hat ihren Zauberstab noch erhoben und starrt.

Als hätte sie innerlich bis drei gezählt, rührt sie sich endlich und schleudert ihren Zauberstab von sich. Sie rennt auf die Toten zu, stürzt sich selbst zu Boden und umklammert ihre Köpfe, wiegt sie, weint, weint um ihr Leben, um sein Leben, um das Leben, das diese Narren genommen haben. Und da wird plötzlich der Ton angestellt und Fleur hört Bellatrix Kreischen, dass immer mehr den Tönen gleicht, welche sie heute gerne von sich gibt: Töne, die am Wahnsinn grenzen. Bellatrix fleht und schluchzt und hadert mit dem Leben. Warum wussten diese Narren nicht, dass sie mit dem Mord an Daniel ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben haben? Sie weint und weint und weint und merkt nicht, dass der junge Mann, der den ersten Mord gewagt hat, sich umdreht, wie nebenbei, und sie alleine in ihrem Elternhaus zurück lässt.

Fleur schließt ihre Augen und ist überrascht, wie feucht sie sind.

Als sie erwacht, schaut Fleur sich verwundert in ihrem Zimmer um. Etwas hat sich geändert. Das Blau ist verschwunden. Die Wände haben ein cremiges Weiß, der Teppich ist voller roter beruhigender Muster und auch ihr Bettbezug ist weiß. Hell. Nicht mehr so erdrückend. Etwas hat sich geändert. Fleur steht auf, zieht ihren dünnen Morgenmantel über und öffnet das kleines Fenster. Tief atmet sie ein und zum ersten Mal hat sie wirklich wahrhaftig das Gefühl Luft zu bekommen. Die Luft ist getränkt von Geruch nach Herbst und auch die nahen Baumwipfel sind im schönsten Rot gefärbt.

Fleur lässt das Fenster offen und während sie sich ankleidet erinnert sie sich wieder schemenhaft an den Traum. Ein großes dunkles Haus, Rosenstöcke links und rechts. Auch an den Mauern von Lestrange Manor wachsen Rosenstöcke.

Fleur verlässt ihr Zimmer und geht mittlerweile bekannte Wege, bis sie zum großen Hausportal kommt. Draußen sieht sie Eins sich um die verblühten Rosenknospen kümmern. Fleur begrüßt ihn, bekommt aber wie üblich keine Antwort. Auch wenn er am sparsamsten mit Worten ist, mag Fleur Eins am Liebsten. Interessiert beobachtet sie, wie er jeder einzelnen verblühten Knospe ein weißes Tuch um den Kopf bindet. Nur noch ein Rosenkopf steht in voller Blüte.

„Warum tut Ihr dies?", fragt sie, aber Eins schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Müsst Ihr sie nicht abschneiden?", fragt Fleur und denkt zurück an das Haus ihrer Kindheitstage, an Tage, an denen ihr Vater die Rosen schnitt.

„Was kümmert Euch das?", fragt Eins, der Gärtner und blickt sie aus seinen ruhigen Augen an.

Fleur zuckt mit ihrer Schulter und blickt die dunklen Mauern des Manors empor. Sie weiß nicht, was sie das kümmert. Dies ist auf jeden Fall nicht das Haus aus ihrem Traum. Sie weiß nicht, was sie an dem Traum berührt hat, aber er drängt sie. Sie will mehr wissen. Wenn sie etwas heraus bekommen will, dann muss sie wohl Zwei fragen. Er ist der Einzige der drei, der sich nicht dabei denken scheint, wem er was sagt.

Zwei ist ausnahmsweise nicht am Kochen, als Fleur die Küche aufsucht, sondern am Rauchen. „Die Rosen?", fragt er.

„Was macht Eins mit ihnen?", fragt Fleur und versucht so sehr die Worte zu benutzen, die Zwei zum reden bringen.

„Er hält sie am Leben", antwortet Zwei, der Koch und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. „Es sind keine normale Blumen."

„Was sind es denn?", fragt Fleur und fühlt das bekannte Zittern in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe eine Theorie. Willst du sie hören?" Fleur sieht in seinen groben Augen, dass er ihre Antwort weiß, aber sie tut ihm den Gefallen und nickt.

„Die Madame mag ihre Mädchen sehr. Ich habe schon viele erlebt, natürlich keine so schön wie dich, aber doch auch ein paar hübsche." Er grinst. „Aber die Madame wird ihrer Mädchen schnell müde", fügt er hinzu und drückt seine Zigarette aus. „Und wenn sie einer müde wird, dann wird dieses Mädchen nicht mehr lange auf Lestrange Manor verweilen. Wir bleiben, der Gärtner, der Koch und der Diener. Ich weiß nicht, was mit den Mädchen passiert, aber am Betrachten der Rosen findet die Herrin immer gefallen. Sie ist schrecklich, ja, aber auch eine schrecklich gute Hexe." Er hebt seine Augenbrauen und steht auf. „Also dienen sie ihr so besser, jedenfalls ist das meine Theorie."

Schnell verlässt Fleur die Küche. Zweis Geschichte macht ihr Angst.

Als Fleur am Abend Bellatrix den Tee serviert, wirkt Bellatrix mal wieder abwesend. Oft war die Dunkle in letzter Zeit außer Haus, aber Fleur wagt keine Fragen. Die Dunkle sitzt auf ihrem Lehnstuhl und spielt gedankenverloren mit einer roten Haarspange.

„Dein Tee", erinnert Fleur sie an die noch unangerührte Tasse.

„Mein Tee, mein Tee!", reagiert Bellatrix und versucht Fleur mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Fleur lässt sich durch solche kleinen Spitzen nicht mehr verunsichern. Fleur betrachtet Bellatrix Hände, die sie noch nie so unstetig gesehen hat. Sie spielt immer noch mit der roten Spange.

„Gefällt sie dir?", fragt Bellatrix, die scheinbar Fleurs Blick bemerkt hat.

„Von wem hast du sie?", fragt Fleur. Kurz verdrängt sie das Gefühl, aber dann lässt sie zu, dass die Erinnerungen sie durchfluten. Das dunkle Haus, die Rosenstöcke links und rechts und zwei Personen von hinten und in der langen Mähne der Einen eine rote Spange, eine Spange, die der, mit der Bellatrix Hände unablässig spielen, zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich sie von jemandem habe?", fragt Bellatrix mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

Fleur hört den lauernden Tonfall. Sie schluckt. Dreht ihren Kopf weg, will nicht von einem Traum erzählen, will die Dunkle nicht reizen. Was soll das auch bringen? Sie hat doch nur davon geträumt, es kann pure Fantasie sein. Es muss nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, Bellatrix muss keine Mörderin sein.

Als Fleur den Irrtum in ihren Gedanken erkennt, steigen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Verrückt ihre Realität? Natürlich ist Bellatrix eine Mörderin. Die Frau ihr gegenüber, die sie aus nichtssagenden dunklen Augen anstarrt ist eine Mörderin. Es ist ein Irrtum, wenn Fleur denkt, dass sie Gefühle in ihren Augen erkennen kann. Es ist ein Irrtum, wenn Fleur nach und nach anders von Bellatrix denkt.

„Du magst sie nicht, oder?", sagt Bellatrix und Fleur fühlt ein Brennen in ihrer Kehle, als sie merkt, dass sie Gefühle aus Bellatrix Worten zu hören meint. Es ist ein Irrtum. Sie muss phantasieren, sie muss ihren Realitätssinn langsam verlieren.

„Du magst sie nicht, weil du denkst, ich hätte sie von jemanden anderen?" Bellatrix Augen starren immer noch und kurz ist Fleur verwirrt, weil sie nicht weiß, worüber die andere spricht.

„Nein, so ist es nicht", widerspricht Fleur aus Reflex.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", keift Bellatrix, nun wieder scharf.

Fleur umfängt ein Frösteln. Sie weiß nicht mehr, was sie will. Die Bellatrix, die sie einordnen kann? Brutal und herzlos? Oder die Person, die sie darunter meint zu erkennen?

Fleur schweigt und lässt Bellatrix ihre Gedanken und auch Bellatrix schweigt, den Blick unentwegt auf Fleur gerichtet.

Der Morgen beginnt überraschend: Schwungvoll schlägt die Tür auf, noch bevor Fleur sich ganz angekleidet hat. Die Dunkle steht in ihrem kleinen Zimmer, so, als hätte sie es schon dutzendfach getan.

„Hier", sagt Bellatrix und ihr dunkler nichtssagender Blick bohrt sich in Fleurs Kopf. Sie streckt ihr einen kleinen Handspiegel entgegen und Fleur kann nur versuchen zu blinzeln. Der Blick brennt, aber sie will nicht wegsehen und wieder sagt Bellatrix „Ein Geschenk! Hier", fordernd diesmal.

Fleur nimmt den Spiegel entgegen, als wäre er ein lebendiges Wesen, wiegt ihn kurz und drückt ihn an sich. Sie weiß nicht ein, weiß nicht aus, aber Bellatrix lässt ihr keine Reaktion. „Schau dich an", sagt sie und verlässt Fleurs Zimmer wieder.

Ohne, dass Fleur weiß, wie ihr geschieht, schaut sie sich im Spiegel an. Aber was sie sieht, ist nicht ihr Spiegelbild. Fleur sieht eine Szene, als würde sie gerade vor ihren Augen passieren.

Während Fleur zu Boden sinkt, sieht Fleur sich selbst, wie sie mit strahlendem Gesichtsausdruck den Gang einer Kirche entlang schreitet. Sie ist vollkommen in weiß gekleidet und der, der am Altar auf sie wartet, ist definitiv Bill, ihr Bill, unverletzt und ihr Bill, der sie so anstrahlend, als wäre sie der wichtigste Mensch auf dieser Welt. Sie sieht sich Schritt nach Schritt tun, sieht in der ersten Reihe ihre Eltern und neben ihnen Gabrielle, wie sie sie anstrahlt und Fleur kann nicht anders, als zurück zu strahlen. Es soll der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben sein. Sie strahlt und alles, was sie sich erwünscht hat, geht in Erfüllung. Sie hat ihr Glück gefunden.

Fleur sieht sich selbst Bill den Arm entgegenstrecken, sieht, wie sich gegenseitig ihre Ringe über streifen, sieht an Bills Arm hoch, aber nicht mehr sein Gesicht. Sie sieht ein nicht ganz fremdes, ein nicht ganz vertrautes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, welches sie sich nicht ausgesucht hat, welches sie nur nimmt, weil der andere, dessen Gesicht sie wählen möchte, nicht mehr ist.

Sie schließt ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnet, füllen ihre dunklen Augen das Spiegelbild aus. Bellatrix blinzelt die Tränen weg, als sie den Namen Black gegen Lestrange tauscht, als sie ihr Herz für immer an den Anderen bindet, sich schwört nur ihn zu lieben, immer nur ihn. Und der junge Rodolphus lächelt seine Braut an, die doch nur an Daniel denkt, Daniel, der mit den Krähen fliegt. Aber sein Tod ist gerächt, denkt Bellatrix. Ich muss ihn nicht loslassen, ich muss nur festhalten, bis er wieder bei mir ist, und so lange tue ich was ich kann. Ich will mein Leben opfern, weil der Dunkle Lord mir hilft. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord sagt, dass es das Richtige ist, meinen Namen zu verkaufen, dann tue ich das. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord sagt, dass es das Richtige ist, zu morden, dann tue ich das.

Bellatrix ballt ihre Hand zur Faust. Schmerzhaft ist ihr das Gewicht des Ringes an ihrem Finger bewusst und Bellatrix entscheidet sich, alles auszublenden, bis sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer liegt, bis sie mit sich hat tun lassen, was ihre Pflicht ist. Sie hasst dieses Haus. Es erinnert sie an das Haus ihrer Kindheit, ist genauso dunkel und genauso groß. Leer ist es hier. Sie streift den protzigen Goldring ab und legt ihn auf ihrem Nachtkästchen ab. Ihre Brust sticht und Bellatrix hasst es, dass sie weint. Sie zieht die Nachttischschublade auf und da ist er, der andere Ring, der andere Mann, der, dem ihre Liebe gehört, dem aber kein Leben mehr gehört. Es ist ihr egal, ihr ist alles egal, als sie den richtige Ring anlegt. Rodolphus wird es nicht merken, sagt sie sich. Ich werde ihn ausziehen, wenn er zugegen ist. Ich werde mein Geheimnis behalten, unser Geheimnis, aber Rodolphus wird jedes Jahr, das vergeht, merken. Ich werde ihn jedes Jahr weiter vergiften, bis auch er mit den Krähen fliegt. Und dann, dann wird Daniel zu mir zurück kommen, der Richtige.

Dunkle Augen starren aus dem Spiegel und Fleur fühlt sich durchschaut.

Als Fleur weinend zusammen sinkt, fällt ihr der Spiegel aus der Hand.


	6. ROT - Geruch des Jasmins

**Geruch des Jasmins.**

Fleur schaut und schaut und schaut und Bellatrix verändert sich in ihrem Blick. Alles verändert sich und Fleur erinnert sich an das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und erkennt endlich den Geruch, den Bellatrix versprüht: Einsamkeit.

Fleur geht und geht und geht einen Schritt weiter bis sie vor Bellatrix steht und in ihre dunklen Augen blickt.

„Ich dachte, du wärst ich", murmelt Fleur und versinkt im schwarzen Wasser. „Ich dachte ich wäre du."

„Das hast du versprochen", krächzt Bellatrix und versucht ihren Blick von Fleurs loszureißen. „Du hast geschworen ich zu sein."

„Aber ich will nicht einsam sein", sagt Fleur und beugt sich langsam vor.

Bellatrix Augen sind aufgerissen, als ihre Lippen sich berühren. Kurz lässt sie die Berührung zu und Fleur spürt in ihrem fremden Herz etwas Neues, spürt eine neue Person, spürt etwas Helligkeit in der Dunklen. Dann reißt Bellatrix sich los.

Noch immer viel zu nah sind sie sich.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe nun, was wohl alle in dir sehen." Bellatrix atmet schwer und schwer ruht ihr Blick auf Fleur. „Gut." Das Wort ist fast zu leise, als dass Fleur es hören könnte. Aber sie hört es.  
„Was ist schon gut", murmelt Fleur.

Bellatrix atmet und scheint sich zu befreien. Sie sieht ihre Blume an und das alte grausame Grinsen breitet sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Endlich deinen Glauben verloren, kleines Blümchen?", fragt sie.

Fleur sieht sie verstreut an. „Was ist schon gut. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, wer ich bin. Wie soll ich da noch wissen, was gut ist?"

Bellatrix zuckt.

Sie dreht sich zu ihrem Tisch um, dreht sich wieder zurück, und erneut zum Tisch, um ein kleines Messer aus einer seiner Schubladen zu holen. Fleur betrachtet das silberne Messer reglos und denkt nur 'Allein, allein, allein.'

Die Dunkle schluckt wieder und ist so merkwürdig blass. Hat sie der Kuss so erschrocken? Dass ihre Blume küssen kann? Oder hat Fleur sie etwa berührt?

Bellatrix steckt ihre Hand in die Tasche ihres Umhangs und holt eine kleine silberne Kette mit einem gläsernen Anhänger hervor. Sie streift sie über ihr Handgelenk und setzt einen genauen Schnitt auf ihrer Fingerkuppe. Sie öffnet den gläsernen Anhänger und lässt drei Tropfen ihres Blutes hinein fallen. Als sie den Anhänger wieder schließt, leuchtet das feine Glas merkwürdig dunkelrot.

Fleur steht still während ihr dunkles Du um sie herum geht und ihr von hinten die Kette um den Hals legt.

„Blume, du magst dich kaputt fühlen. Du magst das Gefühl haben, dein Ich zu verlieren, aber glaube mir, es wird nur schlimmer", sagt Bellatrix und zum ersten Mal hat Fleur das Gefühl, sie wolle sie beschützen. „Mein Blut, erinnerst du dich? Seine Magie ist stark und wenn du mal wirklich kaputt bist, kann es dich vielleicht retten."

Als die Kette auf ihrer Haut liegt, fühlt Fleur Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Sie spürt das Leben wieder in sich pochen, kann nicht verstehen, wie sie sich eben noch gefühlt hat. Fleur will etwas sagen, den heiligen Moment nutzen, in dem etwas anderes als das Biest in Bellatrix zu Vorschein kommt, aber Bellatrix hält sie zurück.

„Scht", macht Bellatrix und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Geh schlafen Blume. Damit du morgen wieder blühst."

Und Fleur atmet tief ein, erkennt erneut den Jasminduft und denkt: 'Wenn ich hier jemals raus bin, was soll ich dann denken beim Geruch des Jasmins?'


	7. ROT - schlafende Aster

**schlafende Aster.**

„Er wird sterben", sagt Drei, als er Fleurs Zimmer betreten hat. Ihr Herzschlag bleibt ruhig und abwartend. Alles ist so verrückt, weg gerückt von der Realität in diesem Haus. „Mein Herr wird sterben. Er schickt mich. Ich soll dich zu ihm bringen."

Fleur lässt das Buch, in dem sie gerade ließt, liegen. Rodolphus soll sterben? Und warum sollte sie das berühren? Ist es wegen seiner Krankheit oder...

Mit schwacher Angst erinnerte Fleur sich an seine Worte, seine Todesangst vor seiner Frau. In den letzten Wochen hat Fleur Bellatrix so anders kennen gelernt.

Fleur schluckt und denkt an Bellatrix Worte. Sie solle glauben und wie kann sie glauben, wenn sie nicht versucht gut zu sein?

Plötzlich muss sie wieder an Bill denken, an Bill und Gabrielle. Dieser Rodolphus bedeutet ihr nichts, aber er hat ihre kleine Schwester befreit und sie um Hilfe gebeten. Sie hat es versucht, aber nichts erreicht. Sie ist ihm nichts mehr schuldig. Dennoch...

Wie von selbst tragen ihre Beine sie zu seinem Zimmer und wie von selbst klopften ihre Fingern an. Nun hat ihr Herz sich dafür entschieden seinen Schlag zu beschleunigen. Drei öffnet ihr die Tür und verschwommen fragte Fleur sich, wie Drei es geschafft hat, so schnell in das Zimmer zu kommen.

Rodolphus Lestrange ist nicht mehr bettlägerig. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und wendet ihr sein schmales Gesicht zu.

„Er sagte, Ihr würdet sterben", sagt Fleur und dreht sich im gleichen Moment der Tür zu, die hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss gefallen ist. Sie fühlt sich in die Falle getappt. Sich selbst beherrschend richtet Fleur ihren Blick wieder zu dem Hausherrn.

„Es stimmt auch." Rodolphus Stimme ist nun ruhiger, als damals, ruhiger und fester. „Ich werde sterben. Deine geliebte Herrin wird mich umbringen. Ja, ich weiß von deinen wachsenden Gefühlen", kommentiert er, als Fleur vor seinen Worten zurück zuckt. „Du weißt nicht, zu was sie fähig ist. Weißt du, dass sie ihre eigenen Eltern ermordet hat?"

Fleur weiß, dass er Recht hat. Die Bilder ihres Traums kommen ihr in den Sinn. Sie hat ihre Bedeutung nicht verstehen wollen. Rodolphus nimmt den Schreck in ihren Augen als Erfolg. „Sie hat sie bei vollem Bewusstsein ermordet. Sie ist wie Gift! Sie hat ihren Geliebten getötet! Er war ihr nicht gut genug, war zu arm. Sie meinte, er habe ihre Ehre beschmutzt. In ihr ist nichts Gutes! Sie ist wie Gift!"

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragt Fleur mit hastiger Stimme. Alles in ihr schreit 'Flucht, Flucht, Flucht!'

Rodolphus steht langsam auf und tritt hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Ich will von dir, dass du verschwindest. Du gibst ihr Kraft. Sie ergötzt sich an der jungen Liebe, sie wird übermütig. Sie wird die Hand beißen, die sie füttert. Ohne mich wäre Bellatrix nichts! Ich habe ihr Heim und Reichtum gegeben, nachdem sie sich selbst ihrer Familie und deren gutem Ruf entledigt hat. Ich habe sie angenommen, obwohl ich wusste, wie kaputt sie im Innern ist, obwohl ich von ihrer Schande wusste! Würde der Dunkle Lord ihre Loyalität nicht so schätzen, hätte ich mich schon längst von ihr los gesagt! Aber ich muss sie klein halten, verstehst du Mädchen? Ihr ab und zu hübsche Blümchen, wie dich, schenken, aber nicht zu lang, nicht so lange, dass sie aus ihrem Wahnsinn erwacht."

Fleur ist bei seiner Rede langsam nach hinten gewichen und steht nun mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie umgreift die Klinke und drückt sie nach unten. Nichts geschieht.

Rodolphus sieht sie an und plötzlich erinnert sich Fleur daran, dass sie Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seiner Frau gesehen hat. Dieser Gedanke erscheint ihr von einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Wie hat sie nur so blind sein können? Der Mann vor ihr ist vollkommen anders, er ist über und über falsch. Alles an ihm ist falsch.

Als Rodolphus Lestrange seinen Zauberstab hebt und ein roten Blitz auf sie zu schnellen lässt, hebt Fleur reflexartig ihre Arme, obwohl sie weiß, wie sinnlos dies ist. Ihr bleibt keine Zeit für einen letzten Gedanken, aber ein Gefühl durchfährt sie.

Und als sie das nächste Mal denkt, ist dieses Gefühl wieder da und durchfährt endlich ihren ganzen Körper: Von Fuß bis Kopf durchfährt sie das Gefühl der Sehnsucht.

Fleur sackt zusammen, wird aber von starken Armen gehalten. Sie atmet gierig Luft ein und riecht wieder den Duft von Jasmin. Alles dreht sich in ihr. Sie öffnet ihre Augen und sieht einen Arm, der um ihre Mitte geschlungen ist. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Lächeln beim Gefühl des Lebens, beim Gefühl der Sehnsucht. Sie ist nicht tot. Süßes Leben pulsiert in ihren Adern.

Als Fleur sich wieder soweit gesammelt hat und auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann, lassen die Arme sie sanft los und Fleur kann sich umdrehen und in Bellatrix steinernes Gesicht sehen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragt Fleur und erkennt verwundert, dass sie sich vor dem Manor direkt neben dem ausladenden Rosenstock befindet. Es dämmert bereits und der kalte Herbstwind treibt ihr die Gänsehaut auf die Arme. Fleur lächelt über das Gefühl der Kälte, über das Gefühl von Wind auf der Haut. Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Bellatrix. „Was ist mit Rodolphus?", fragt sie.

Bellatrix erwidert tief ihren Blick und scheint so viel mehr zu zeigen, obwohl sie sich so bemüht, steinern zu sein. „Ich habe ihn getötet", antwortet Bellatrix.

Fleur versucht blinzelnd zu verstehen. „Und ich?", fragt Fleur zögernd. „War ich nicht... tot?"

Bellatrix bleckt grinsend ihre Zähne, aber die Geste erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Diese sind wie versteinernd auf Fleur gerichtet und wenn Fleur sich nicht völlig irrt, sieht sie Trauer in ihnen. „Tot? Niemand kann die Toten zurück holen, Blume. Du warst nicht tot. Du warst nur in einer anderen Form." Bellatrix nickt zu den Rosen.

Erschüttert denkt Fleur an Zweis Geschichte. Es war also nicht Bellatrix, die die Frauen verwandelte. „Wusstest du es?", fragt Fleur und ist erschüttert, als sie sieht, dass Bellatrix Augen glasig werden.

„Nein, ich wusste nichts", blufft Bellatrix sie an. „Ich dachte, er hätte sie irgendwo verscharrt. Ich wusste nichts von dieser romantischen Ader meines Ehegattens!"

Fleur starrt den Rosenstock wieder wie gebannt an. Eine einzige Blüte blüht noch, die anderen hat Eins schon in ihre mysteriösen Säckchen gehüllt. „Und die Anderen?", fragt Fleur schwach. „Kannst du sie nicht auch zurück holen, wie mich?"

„Nur die Blühende", sagt Bellatrix ohne zögern. „Sie ist auch neu, von diesem Sommer."

„Wer?", fragte Fleur augenblicklich, aber Bellatrix zuckt nur mit ihrer Schulter.

„Ich habe keinen Grund jemanden zu helfen", sagt Bellatrix und weicht Fleurs Blick aus. „Nicht heute, nicht morgen."

Vorsichtig berührt Fleur Bellatrix am Arm. „Bitte", flehte sie, „Bitte Bellatrix, rette diesen Menschen. Du wirst nur Glück finden, wenn du aufhörst-"

„Böse zu sein?", vervollständigt Bellatrix Fleurs Satz und lacht auf. Ihr Lachen beschert Fleur eine Gänsehaut.

Bellatrix schüttelt ihren Kopf, aber nichts desto trotz schwingt sie ihren Zauberstab und die blühende Rose verschwindet. Stattdessen taucht eine kleine Gestalt am Boden auf. Eine Gestalt mit goldenen langen Locken und kleinen blauen Ozeanen als Augen.

„Gabrielle!", ruft Fleur geschockt und sinkt neben ihr zu Boden. Sie zieht ihre Schwester in ihre Arme und drückt sie so fest an sich, dass es Gabrielle Schmerzen bereiten muss, aber ihre Schwester beschwert sich nicht. „Gabrielle, oh Gabrielle! Ich dachte er- Er hat gesagt, dass... Oh Gabrielle!"

„Wo bin ich?", fragt Gabrielle irgendwann abwesend und blickt Fleur mit großen Augen an.

„Was ist mit ihr?!", ruft Fleur aufgebracht und dreht sich zu Bellatrix.

Bellatrix reagiert zurück halten, als würde ihr die Zurschaustellung von Fleurs Gefühlen Furcht einflößen, und zuckt wieder mit ihren Schultern.

„Sie war lange eine Blume", sagt Eins und erst da bemerkte Fleur, dass der alte Diener bei ihnen draußen steht. „Sie wird etwas Zeit brauchen, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Aber sie hatte noch keinen Winter hinter sich, es besteht keine Gefahr für ihren Geist."

Fleur will ihn schütteln, schlagen, weil er es gewusst hat, aber nichts gesagt hat, aber alles was sie tut, ist ihre kleine Schwester an sich drücken und Bellatrix anstarren.

„Lass sie gehen", flüstert Fleur. „Bitte lass sie einfach gehen. Sie ist meine Schwester." Sie versucht all ihre Gefühle in ihren Blick zu legen, versucht Bellatrix mit ihren Gefühlen zu berühren, zu umfangen, zu überzeugen.

Und das Wunder geschieht: Bellatrix erwidert ausdruckslos ihren Blick und nach endlos langen Sekunden nickt sie.

Sie wendet sich ab und lässt Fleur, ihre Schwester und Eins zurück.

Fleur darf zum ersten Mal, seit sie gefangen genommen wurde, Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen. Sie schreibt einen Brief und bestellt für den nächsten Tag jemanden vor die Tore von Lestrange Manor um ihre kleine Schwester zu holen. Sie bringt Gabrielle bis zum Tor und schickt sie von dort alleine die letzten Schritte hinaus. Sie sieht Remus Lupin die immer noch verwirrte Gabrielle empfangen, aber Remus sieht Fleur nicht. Alles hinter dem Tor wird durch Magie vor seinen Blicken versteckt. Fleur schließt ihre Augen und spricht gedanklich endlich den Wunsch aus, den sie seit ihrer Rückkehr in sich fühlt: 'Bitte, lass alles gut werden.'

„Wir gehen", sagt Bellatrix, als Fleur wieder das Haus betritt. „Uns hält nichts mehr hier."


	8. GELB - Der Hals der weißen Narzisse

**GELB**

 **Der Hals der weißen Narzisse.**

Fleur sieht Bellatrix weißen Hals. Sie trägt ihr alltägliches Kleid, aber es sitzt heute am Rücken eine Nuance tiefer und macht wunderbar weiße Haut sichtbar. Bellatrix reckt sich um ihrer Schwester, die auf einer an einem großen Bücherregal lehnenden Leiter steht, ein Buch zu reichen und die Bewegung macht wunderbar weiße Haut sichtbar. Ihre wilden schwarze Haare sind zur Bellatrix rechter Schulter gestrichen und Fleur spürt ihren Herzschlag beschleunigen, als sie sich vorstellt mit ihrer Hand durch Bellatrix Haare zu streichen, sie zu ordnen, zu bürsten und dann diesen weißen Hals zu -

Plötzlich dreht Bellatrix ihren Kopf und starrt Fleur mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Es ist, als hätte die Dunkle Fleurs Gedanken gelauscht. Fleurs Herzschlag setzt vor Aufregung einen Moment aus. Schnell unterbricht sie den Blickkontakt und schrubbt weiter den Boden, wie die Schwester von der Dunklen ihr befohlen hat. Meisterin sollte sie wohl sagen.

„Bella, was ist denn? Du lässt mich warten!", nörgelt die blasse Malfoy.

„Ich weiß sowieso noch immer nicht, warum ich dir helfen soll, Zissa", schimpft Bellatrix.

„Weil du meine Schwester bist." Ein seltenes Lächeln breitet sich auf den feinen Zügen der Malfoy aus. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Bella. Es ist schrecklich, was mit Rod passiert ist! Es macht mir Angst, was dieser Orden sich mittlerweile anmaßt!"

„Es war nicht der Orden!", mischt sich Fleur ein und weiß im selben Moment, dass sie einen Fehler begeht.

„Was mischt du dich ein!", keift sogleich Bellatrix.

„Scht, Bella, du musst nicht deine Diener anschreien", maßregelt Narzissa Bellatrix, während sie von der Leiter steigt.

Fleur zählt innerlich bis drei, darauf wartend, dass Bellatrix sich nichts sagen lässt, aber stattdessen nimmt Bellatrix den Kommentar hin und starrt Fleur nur mit aufgewühlten Augen an.

„Wir hier bringen unseren Dienern mit anderen Mitteln bei, ihre Münder nur zu öffnen, wenn sie gefragt werden." Narzissa geht mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Fleur zu.

Fleur macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst und presst ihre Augen zusammen, aber nichts geschieht. Sie öffnet sie wieder und sieht, dass Bellatrix ihre Schwester zurück gehalten hat.

„Seit wann folterst du gerne?", fragt sie und grinst. Narzissa schürzt unwillig ihre Lippen.

„Wenn es nötig ist."

„Lass mich das machen", antwortet Bellatrix und Fleur fühlt in sich die bekannte Sehnsucht aufsteigen, als sie meint Zärtlichkeit für ihre Schwester im Blick ihrer Dunklen zu erkennen. Anscheinend sind nicht alle Familienverhältnisse Bellatrix' vergiftet.

Bellatrix zerrt Fleur auf ihr Zimmer. Fleur beißt sich auf ihre Zunge um jeden Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.

„Was sollte das?", keift Bellatrix, nun wieder aufgebracht.

„Es war nicht der Orden! Warum dürfen sie nicht erfahren, was für ein Mensch er war?!" Fleur hält ihre Stimme nicht leise. Bellatrix ist im Recht! Warum versteckt sie, wenn sie etwas aus Recht tut?

„Was würde das ändern?", blufft Bellatrix und wieder ist Fleur eigentlich nur erstaunt darüber, dass die Dunkle tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit ihr führt.

„Es würde alles ändern! Du wärst ehrlich!"

Bellatrix lässt ihren Arm los und schaut sie erstaunt ab. „Blume, du glaubst an mich?", fragt sie und runzelt ihre Stirn.

„Was würde das ändern?", flüstert Fleur und kann ihren Blick nicht von Bellatrix suchenden Augen los reißen.

„Alles", murmelt Bellatrix und presst Fleur plötzlich fest an sich.

Ihre Lippen finden sich augenblicklich und ein Ziehen erfasst Besitz von Fleur. Schnell und eindringlich bewegen sich ihre Lippen und Bellatrix reißt schmerzhaft an dem Band, das Fleurs Haare bei der Putzarbeit zurück gehalten hat. Mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen fährt Bellatrix durch die gelösten Haare und Fleur ergreift endlich die Chance und senkt ihre Lippen auf den weißen Hals Bellatrix'. Bellatrix' Hände krallen sich augenblicklich in Fleurs Schultern und erregt seufzt Fleur.

„Du hast mich verrückt gemacht", murmelt Bellatrix, als sie Fleurs Kleid grob versucht zu öffnen. Mit einem Lächeln hilft Fleur Bellatrix ungeduldigen Händen sich und danach sie selbst zu entkleiden. „Du hast mich verrückt gemacht mit deinen Blicken", flüstert Bellatrix und sieht Fleur mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Nie war Fleur so nah bei ihr und plötzlich erkennt sie, dass nicht Bellatrix ganze Iris im dunklen Braun gehalten ist. Es gibt mehrere kleine helle Flecken, die die Augen leuchten lassen.

Als Bellatrix Finger Fleurs Körper sich zu Eigen machen, durchzieht Fleur dieser zitternder Rausch, der sie alles um sich herum vergessen lässt. Sie ist im Rausch.

Beide glühen danach. Alles hat sich geändert und auch wieder nicht, aber Fleur tut etwas, das sie noch nie zuvor getan hat: Sie bürstet Bellatrix wildes Haar, bis es in geschmeidigen Wellen ihren Rücken hinunter fällt.

Fleur und Bellatrix verbringen den Abend im Schlafzimmer. Irgendwann schlafen sie gemeinsam ein und Fleur ist so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.


	9. GELB - Schneeglöckchenköpfe

**Schneeglöckchenköpfe.**

„Bella schnell, der Dunkle Lord ist hier!", weckt eine zischende Stimme die Beiden. Mrs Malfoy steht in der Tür, ihre hellen Haare unter einem dunklen Tuch verborgen.

Erschrocken zieht Fleur die Bettdecke bis unter das Kinn. Bellatrix ist sofort hellwach, schlüpft nackt aus den Bettlaken und zieht sich ihr schwarzes Kleid über. Das Dunkle Mal leuchtet rot auf ihrer Haut. Fleur fühlt zwar keine stechenden Blicke von Bellatrix 'Schwester, errötet aber trotzdem. Fleur fühlt sich bloßgestellt, dass ihr erst, als die Schwestern das Zimmer wieder verlassen haben, auffällt, was Mrs Malfoy gesagt hat. Der Dunkle Lord ist in Malfoy Manor.

Fleurs Herz schlägt schmerzend, als auch sie in Windeseile ein dünnes Kleid überzieht und aus dem dunklen Zimmer huscht. Das Manor ist in fast vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt und so fällt es Fleur nicht schwer, dem wenigen Licht zu einem Saal zu folgen.

Fleur kann nicht sagen, was sie dazu treibt durch den dünnen Türschlitz des Bediensteteneingangs zu linsen. Irgendwie ist seit der letzten Nacht Bellatrix Angelegenheit zu ihrer geworden. Fleur erinnert sich an das Gefühl von Bellatrix Haut auf ihrer Haut und schaut genauer hin.

Auf einem großen Lehnstuhl, ähnlich dem, den Bellatrix in Lestrange Manor hatte, sitzt ein großer bleicher Mann, dessen Nase zu Schlitzen verformt ist. Auch wenn alles an ihm unnatürlich aussieht, weiß Fleur sofort, dass auch er es war, den sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Sie erinnert sich an Geschichten von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt wurde, erinnert sich an ihre Angst, als sie und Bill dem Orden geholfen hatten Harry aus seinem alten Heim zum Fuchsbau zu bringen. Sie fühlt sich unwirklich, dass sie hier lauschend steht und nichts anderes tut, nicht kämpft, flieht oder fleht.

„Potter war in Godric's Hollow", zischt Voldemort und die dunkle Gestalten, die im Kreis um ihn herum versammelt sind, zucken zusammen angesichts seines wutverzerrten Gesichts. Sie neigen ihre Köpfe, wollen nicht auffallen, neigen ihre Köpfe wie die Schneeglöckchen, die Fleur manchmal aus der dünnen Schneedecke heraus linsen sieht. Fleur erkennt Bellatrix, direkt an Voldemorts Seite, auf seiner Anderen Seite sieht sie Snape, den Verräter. Lucius Malfoy, Narzissas Mann steht ein paar Menschen weiter. Narzissa dagegen ist nicht im Kreis involviert, aber anwesend. Die anderen teilweise verhüllten Menschen sind ihr fremd.

„Nagini hat mich gerufen." Erst da bemerkt Fleur eine Schlange, die zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords liegt und von ihm den Kopf getätschelt bekommt. „Darlish. Du warst nicht dort. Du hattest die Aufgabe mit Nagini zu wachen."

Ein breiter Mann hebt seinen Kopf und Fleur sieht panische Angst darin. „Mein Lord, es war nicht vorherzusehen. Ich war nur kurz weg, es ist doch Heiligabend. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass der Bengel gerade in dieser Nacht-"

„Ich wollte keine Erklärung!", zischt Voldemort und Nagini richtet sich bedrohlich auf. „Wenn du dort gewesen wärst, hätten wir ihn endlich töten können. Darlish, dein Fehlverhalten ist unentschuldbar." Allen im Kreis ist klar, was das heißt. Der Kreis scheint sich zusammen zu ballen, alle richten sich zu Darlish um. „Ich brauche keine Todesser, die sich nicht an meine Anweisungen halten. Bellatrix", richtet sich Voldemort an Bellatrix.

Fleurs wird heiß und kalt, als Bellatrix angesprochen wird.

„Mein Lord?", fragt Bellatrix und Fleur sieht pure Leidenschaft in Bellatrix Blick. Fleur wird schlecht und sie hasst diesen Blick so sehr, dass ihr Magen schmerzt.

„Erledige das Problem", befielt Voldemort.

Bellatrix sieht in kurz verwirrt an, stellt aber nicht die Frage, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Stattdessen hebt sie ihren Zauberstab und mit dem Eintreffen des grünen Blitzes sinkt Darlish in sich zusammen.

Für Fleur bleibt in diesem Moment die Zeit stehen. Sie starrt Bellatrix – ihre Bellatrix an, und das Gefühl, dass sich die verschiedenen Realitäten übereinander schieben, raubt ihr den Atem. Ihre Bellatrix und die Bellatrix der anderen, scheinen zu verschmelzen.

Der Mord scheint Voldemort gefallen zu haben. Schmallippig lächelt er. „Narzissa", sagt Voldemort mit süßer Stimme, „Es tut mir Leid Müll in eurem Haus zurück zu lassen."

Narzissa wirft einen schnellen Blick zu ihrem Mann, der schon wieder seinen Kopf ergeben gesenkt hat. „Mein Lord", antwortet Narzissa mit großen Augen.

„Bellatrix, meine ergebene Dienerin, wenn einer der Gegenstände, die ich in deinem Verlies verwahre, verschwindet, dann weißt du jetzt, was mit dir passiert."

„Mein Lord, mein Verlies ist sicher", antwortet Bellatrix prompt und obwohl sie Todesangst fühlen muss, sieht Fleur keinerlei Emotionen außer tiefste Ergebenheit, in ihrem Gesicht.

Fleurs Inneres zieht sich zusammen. Dieser Anblick nimmt ihr die Hoffnung. Wie kann sie an Bellatrix glauben, wenn diese von jemanden anderen besessen wird?

Fleur schließt leise die Tür und kehrt auf dem schnellsten Weg in Bellatrix Zimmer zurück. Fleur will Bellatrix auf keinem Fall heute Nacht mehr sehen. Die Angst, die sie dachte schon überwunden zu haben, hat sie wieder fest im Griff. Wie soll Fleur noch in Bellatrix Augen sehen können? Aber Fleur hat in Malfoy Manor kein eigenes Zimmer, es war bisher ja auch nicht nötig, und will lieber hier darauf hoffen, dass Bellatrix diese Nacht nicht mehr zurück kehrt, als im Gemeinschaftsraum der Bediensteten zu schlafen.

Fleur weiß nicht, wie spät es ist, als sich die Tür öffnet.

Sie hat kein Auge zugemacht, zu sehr hat sich der Anblick von Bellatrix, wie sie mordet, in ihren Kopf gebrannt. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das sah und nun kann sich Fleur all die anderen Morde Bellatrix plötzlich vorstellen. Sie sieht Bellatrix vor sich, wie sie ihren Zauberstab hebt, ihre Lippen bewegt und den Stab leicht schwingt. Es scheint so einfach für Bellatrix zu sein. Sie muss wahrhaftig fühlen, was sie tut. Bellatrix hat sich nicht geändert, sie ist immer noch das Biest. Und sie, Fleur, hat dieses Biest geküsst. Sie geliebt. Liebt sie sie etwa? Fleur kneift ihre Augen im Grauen zusammen.

Bellatrix entkleidet sich lautlos und schlüpft zu Fleur unter die Decke. Ihr Körper ist eiskalt und Fleur durchzieht ein Schauer beim Berühren.

„Bist du noch wach, Blume?", fragt Bellatrix zärtlich.

Fleur will sich weg drehen, aber die eiskalte Hand Bellatrix hält sie zurück.

„Hm", macht Fleur unbestimmt.

Bellatrix setzt sich auf und rückt ein Stück von Fleur weg. Fleur könnte schwören, dass sie Bellatrix Gehirn arbeiten hört. Sie denkt nach, was es mit Fleurs Zurückhaltung auf sich hat. Kurz schweigen beide.

„Du bist neugieriger, als dir gut tut. Du weißt, dass er dich getötet hätte, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, dass du lauscht?", fragt Bellatrix plötzlich. Fleur ist nicht überrascht, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hat.

„Er hätte mich von dir töten lassen", stellt Fleur richtig und gibt damit zu, dass sie tatsächlich gelauscht hat.

„Ich sollte wütend werden", stellt Bellatrix fest und vielleicht ist sie genauso überrascht darüber, dass sie es nicht ist, wie Fleur.

Wieder schweigen beide einen Moment. Fleur setzt sich auf und macht in der Dunkelheit Bellatrix Augen aus, die nachdenklich in ihre Richtung schauen.

„Hast du erfahren, was du wissen wolltest?", fragt sie endlich.

„Nein", antwortet Fleur prompt. „Was ich gesehen habe, wollte ich nicht sehen."

Bellatrix schaut verletzt aus und Fleurs Herz brennt, einerseits, weil Bellatrix ihre Gefühle zeigt, andererseits, weil sie wieder an Bellatrix Mord denken muss.

„Dann hättest du nicht lauschen sollen. Besser dafür gehasst werden, wer man ist, als dafür geliebt, wer man nicht ist!"

„Du hast ihn angesehen, als wäre er dein Liebhaber!", bricht Fleur plötzlich heraus und ignoriert Bellatrix letzten Satz vollkommen. Sie will ihn auch nicht wahrhaben, will nicht darüber nachdenken, ob ihr Bild von Bellatrix ein Scheinbild ist.

„Geht es darum, wie ich ihn angesehen habe?", fragt Bellatrix mit tonloser Stimme. „Geht es um Eifersucht?"

„Es geht darum, dass du da raus musst!" Fleur merkt, dass ihre Stimme sich ungut erhoben hat.

Als Bellatrix daraufhin trocken auflacht, schluckt Fleur ihre Tränen hinunter und verschränkt ihre Arme.

„Denkst du, dass deine Seite gewinnt, Blume?", fragt Bellatrix. Fleur fühlt die Fremdheit wie ein Nebel mit jedem Wort zwischen ihnen aufziehen. Sie fröstelt.

„Ich habe keine Seite mehr, du hast mich meiner Seite entrissen", murmelt Fleur und weiß selbst nicht, was sie mit ihren Worten erreichen will.

Bellatrix schaut sie an, bemerkt ihr Frösteln und legt mit einem Seufzen Fleur die Decke um die Schultern.

„Niemand kann hier raus, verstehst du das Blume? Der dunkle Lord lässt niemanden gehen. Außerdem habe ich ihm mein Leben geschenkt, ich kann hier also nicht mehr raus. Ich will nicht mehr raus."  
„Warum?", ruft Fleur verzweifelt. „Warum willst du hier nicht raus? Es kann keine Liebe zwischen euch sein!"

Bellatrix dreht sich weg und starrt einige Sekunden in die Dunkelheit. „Ich liebe ihn, für das, was er für mich getan hat", murmelt sie.

Fleur muss nach Bellatrix Hand greifen. Sie kann doch nicht wirklich meinen, was sie da sagt!

„Was er für dich getan hat? Was hat er denn für dich getan? Gemordet?" Fleur versucht ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, kann aber das aufgeregte Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

Wut sticht aus Bellatrix Gesicht, als sie ihre Hand aus Fleurs Griff entzieht.

„Wer hat dir das erzählt?", blufft sie und obwohl sie es bestimmt nicht will, spricht die Angst aus ihrer Stimme. „Rodolphus? Hat dieser verlogene Hund es dir gesagt? Und du glaubst ihm?"

„Beruhige dich!", flüstert Fleur flehend. „Niemand hat es mir gesagt. Ich habe davon geträumt."

Wieder schweigen sie und Fleur möchte Bellatrix die Zeit geben, zu verarbeiten, dass ihr Geheimnis keines mehr ist.

„Sie mussten sterben", murmelt sie endlich. „Wir mussten sie töten. Sie haben es verdient."

„Was muss man tun, um den Tod zu verdienen?"

Fleur kann sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, aber Bellatrix scheint gewillt auf die Frage einzugehen.

„Sie haben mir mein Leben genommen", antwortet und Fleur spürt die Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Aber da ist noch mehr.

„Um was geht es hier Bellatrix? Sag es mir endlich. Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte!", fordert Fleur und spürt, dass sie das Recht dazu hat.

„Ich... Blume, ich habe einmal geliebt", beginnt Bellatrix. „Es ist lange her und ich weiß fast nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt."

„Es war vor deiner Ehe, oder? Du hast Rodolphus geheiratet, obwohl du einen anderen geliebt hast", unterbricht Fleur sie.

„Er ist tot", rechtfertigt Bellatrix sich. „Daniel ist tot. Er war schon vor dem Mord tot. Sonst hätte ich dies nie getan. Meine Eltern haben ihn in den Tod getrieben."

Sie schweigt und Fleur hat Angst, dass sie nicht mehr fortfährt.

„Und was hat dein Meister damit zu tun?", fragt sie ermutigend.

Bellatrix starrt sie intensiv durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an und Fleur spürt ihre Blicke.

„Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber er weiß einen Weg, ihn wieder zum lebendig zu machen", sagt Bellatrix hastig. „Es gibt einen Stein, und mein Herr sucht ihn. Einen Stein, der die Toten zurück holt."  
Fleur lässt die Information erst einmal sacken.

Sie schluckt, nimmt ihr Herz in die Hand und überbrückt die Entfernung zwischen sich und Bellatrix. Vorsichtig kuschelt sich Fleur an ihre Seite und spürt, wie auch Bellatrix sich langsam etwas entspannt.

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?", fragt Fleur zögernd.

„Der Stein ist nur einer der Gegenstände, die mein Herr sucht. Er sucht alle drei, da sie ihm die Macht über den Tod geben. Und wenn er sie hat, dann wird er Daniel mit dem Stein zum Leben erwecken", erklärt Bellatrix und Fleur weiß, dass sie es wirklich glaubt. Aber wie kann sie das glauben? Sie kennt ihren dunklen Lord schon so lange und schafft es dennoch daran zu glauben, dass dieser etwas für jemanden anderen tut?  
„Bellatrix, Liebes, ich habe deinen Meister erst zweimal in meinem Leben gesehen, aber ich weiß, dass er niemals etwas von seiner Macht für dich benutzen wird", flüstert Fleur, weil sie sich einfach nicht zurück halten kann. Sie will Bellatrix so gerne helfen, will ihr die Augen öffnen. Sie scheint zu tief darin verstrickt zu sein, um noch klar zu sehen.

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als zu hoffen?" Bellatrix Stimme ist so dünn, wie Fleur sie noch nie gehört hat. Es macht ihr Angst.

„Du kannst dein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen! Du kannst Daniel endlich gehen lassen und wieder selbst leben! Verlasse deinen Lord! Baue dir etwas Richtiges, etwas Ehrliches auf und lebe wieder!"

Bellatrix Kopf sackt herunter und einige Minuten bleiben sie. Die Worte Fleurs hängen zwischen ihnen in der Dunkelheit, spuken durch ihre Köpfe. Den Dunklen Lord verlassen. Eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Frei sein.

„Würdest du dann bei mir bleiben?" Bellatrix blickt auf und schaut Fleur an.

Plötzlich ist Bellatrix Fleur viel zu nahe. Ihr wird heiß und sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll.

„Ich habe dir geschworen, bei dir zu bleiben", flüstert sie in Ermangelung einer richtigen Antwort.

„Würdest du auch ohne Schwur bei mir bleiben?", lässt Bellatrix nicht los.

Fleur weicht ihrem Blick aus. Der Gedanke ist neu. Ein Leben nach dem Schwur? Ein Leben nach dieser Welt? Fleur wird kalt. Will sie denn bei Bellatrix bleiben? Kann sie denn bei Bellatrix bleiben, obwohl diese Frau eben auch das Biest ist? Fleur zittert.

„Blume, es ist egal", unterbricht Bellatrix Fleurs Gedanken. „Ich kann sowieso nirgendwo hin. Mein Lord lässt weder mich und noch irgendjemanden anderen gehen. Mein Lord verlangt ein Leben lang."

Müde sieht Bellatrix aus und müde hört Bellatrix sich an. Fleur atmet aus und drückt sich fester an die Frau neben sich.  
„Hast du Angst vor ihm?", fragt sie.

„Wer hat keine Angst vor ihm?", antwortet Bellatrix ehrlich. „Ich werde bei ihm bleiben, solange, bis ich sterbe. Ich war ihm immer treu, ich habe ihn gesucht, als alle den Glauben verloren haben. Mein Leben gehört ihm. Alles, was ich getan habe, gehört ihm."

Langsam wird Bellatrix Körper wärmer und auch Fleurs Zittern versiegt.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich befreien", flüstert Fleur eindringlich und drückt Bellatrix Hand.  
„Du kannst mich nur befreien, wenn du mich tötest."

Fleur schaut weg, aber Bellatrix dreht Fleurs Gesicht sanft wieder zu ihr. Langsam küsst sie Fleur, und Fleur spürt trotz der gesagten harten Worte alles in diesem Kuss. Sie glaubt Bellatrix nicht. Bellatrix ist kein Schneeglöckchenkopf, der auf das nächste Leben wartet.

Bellatrix will leben, sie will lieben.


	10. GELB - Kroküsse

**Kroküsse.**

Ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Kuss auf die Wange. Ein Kuss auf den Mund.

Lord Voldemort verbringt immer mehr Zeit im Malfoy Manor und Fleur hasst jeden Moment davon. Sie hasst es, wenn alles im Haus auf einen Schlag reglos verharrt, wenn sie alles nach diesem einen Mann ausrichtet und auch Bellatrix alles Menschenmögliche tut, um ihn milde zu stimmen. Fleur hasst dieses unfreie Verhalten, hasst Bellatrix Blick und wie ihr Mal immer röter und röter wird, mit jedem Mal, an dem Voldemort erneut seine Anhänger zu sich ruft.

Aber Fleur kann nichts dagegen tun. Die Tage vergehen, und erst, als alles auf einen Schlag anders wird, merkt Fleur wie sehr sie sie ausgezehrt haben.

„Die drei Kinder sind wieder aufgetaucht", bringt Bellatrix fiebern hervor.

Fleur fasst nach ihrer Stirn, ihrem Gesicht und will sie weg von dieser giftigen Welt und näher zu sich bringen.

Plötzlich beugt Bellatrix zu ihr vor und küsst sie flammend auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was geschieht, wenn wir sie bekommen, aber wir werden sie kriegen", bemerkt Bellatrix hastig. Sie blickt Fleur brennend an, wie sie es seit einiger Zeit oft tut und Fleur spürt wieder die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Plötzlich weiß Fleur sicher, dass sie etwas für diese schwarze Frau fühlt, aber zum Sprechen ist der falsche Moment. Ob der richtige nur jemals kommt?

Dennoch scheint sich auch in Bellatrix ähnliches zu tun. Sie zieht langsam ihren Zauberstab und bedeutet Fleur mit Blicken, dass sie nichts zu fürchten hat. Als sie unbekannte Worte murmelt, fühlt Fleur ein Kribbeln, aber weiter nichts.

„Was-", fragt sie, aber Bellatrix unterbricht sie.

„Ich entbinde dich von deinem Schwur, Blume vom Hofe." Bellatrix sieht ernst aus und weil Fleur nicht weiß, was sie sagen soll, küsst sie sie stattdessen.

„Ich will dir das geben", sagt Bellatrix und zeigt Fleur einen silbernen Ring, der in Bellatrix Handfläche liegt. „Wenn du zu mir willst, drehe ihn dreimal um deinen Finger." Ernst schaut Bellatrix Fleur an.

„Ich kenne den Ring", stellt Fleur fest. „Er ist von … Daniel?"

Bellatrix lächelt traurig. „Er war nie von ihm", stellt sie richtig. „Ich wollte ihn ihm schenken, aber es war zu spät. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du ihn hast."

„Aber wenn er zurück kommt?" Fleur hasst sich, dass sie Bellatrix daran erinnert, aber plötzlich macht ihr der Ring Angst, macht ihr Angst, dass Bellatrix sie so ansieht, als wäre sie alles für sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er zurück kommt", gibt Bellatrix zu und starrt Fleur weiter an.

Langsam nimmt Fleur den Ring an und streift ihn sich über. Beide beugen sich in die Nähe der Anderen und als ihre Lippen sich treffen, denkt Fleur, dass sie vielleicht wirklich bei ihr bleiben will. Aber sie sagt nichts und sie hält Bellatrix nicht zurück, als diese kurz darauf das Zimmer verlässt.

Ein Kuss auf die Stirn.

Bellatrix Stab berührt Hermiones Stirn und unnatürlich krümmt sie sich im stummen Flehen.

Ein Kuss auf die Wange.

Der Stab schwirrt und tanzt und Hermione fällt von der einen Seite zur anderen.

Ein Kuss auf den Mund.

Hermione schreit und schreit und schreit und Bellatrix Wahsinn ist grenzenlos, genau wie ihre Angst.

Ist es ein Sieg, als Fleur von Harry, Ron und Hermione aus dem Manor gebracht wird?

Ein Kuss auf die Stirn, ein Kuss auf die Wange, ein Kuss auf den Mund.

Und nun Hermione, die nun Bellatrix' Zauberstab hält. Und nun Fleur, die den Drein erzählen kann, was sie weiß. Von Voldemort und den Gegenständen in Bellatrix' Verlies. Von den drei Steinen oder was auch immer sie sind, die Voldemort die Macht über den Tod geben sollen.

Fleur schließt ihre Augen. Die Splitter ihrer Realität brennen so sehr, dass die Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter laufen. Wollte sie nicht bei ihr bleiben? Aber wie kann sie einem Monster treu sein?

 _Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack._

Fleur starrt auf die Küchenuhr. Was soll sie tun? Fleurs Herz ist entzweit.

Ihr Herz schlägt. Folter, Angst und Trauer. Mord, Lügen und Kälte.

Ihr Herz schlägt. Warme Küsse und dunkle Blicke. „Bitte bleib bei mir."

Fleur lässt ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände sinken.

 _Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack... Tick... Tack..._

Fleur träumt.

In ihrem Traum steht Fleur wieder vor dem großen schwarzen Haus. Rechts und links stehen die Rosenbüsche und viele Blüten blühen im schönsten Rot.

Fleur bemerkt eine einzelne Person zu Füßen der Rosen. Zuerst denkt sie, es sei Gabrielle, aber dann erkennt sie Bellatrix' lange schwarzen Haare.

Es erschüttert Fleur Bellatrix auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen. Sie rennt zu ihr und möchte etwas sagen, aber kein Ton kommt aus ihrem Mund. Sie möchte sie berühren, sie umdrehen, aber sie kann Bellatrix nicht fühlen. Stattdessen greift sie plötzlich an den Stiel einer Rose und Dornen stechen sich in Fleurs Hand. Fleur zieht ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück, dennoch bluten die Stellen, die von den Dornen getroffen wurden und Blutstropfen fallen von Fleurs Hand auf den Boden. Zuerst sind es nur wenige, aber dann werden es immer mehr und mehr und mit ihnen fallen auch die Blätter der Rosen. Bald ist der ganze Boden um Bellatrix von Blut und Rosenblättern bedeckt.

„Das wollte ich nicht", schluchzt Fleur in ihrem Traum, „Ich wollte dich nicht töten!"

Da dreht sich endlich Bellatrix um und blickt Fleur mit fast toten Augen an.

„Du hast mich verlassen", flüstert die Traumbellatrix, „Und ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Aber wenn du mich wirklich liebst-..."

Fleur beugt sich ohne Zögern zu Bellatrix und versucht all ihre Gefühle in den Kuss zu legen. Aber Bellatrix scheint es nicht besser zu gehen und als sie in Fleurs Armen stirbt, weint Fleur.

Als Fleur erwacht, erinnert sie sich genau an ihren Traum und plötzlich fällt ihr ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr schwer. Harry, Ron und Hermione werden Bellatrix Verlies ausrauben und sie wird alles dafür tun, Bellatrix zu warnen. Fleur kann den Drein damit nicht schaden, dafür ist schon zu viel Zeit vergangen. Nun kann sie nur noch versuchen Bellatrix vor dem Zorn ihres Herrn zu schützen.

Egal wer Bellatrix ist und war, Fleur will sich für sie entscheiden. Sie sieht etwas Gutes in ihr und wenn sie nun nicht dafür kämpft, wie soll sie dann jemals wieder mit sich selbst leben?

Fleur denkt an Küsse, auf Stirn, Wange und Mund und obwohl ihr Vorhaben hoffnungslos ist, lächelt sie.


	11. GELB - Schmerz der Rose

**Schmerz der Rose.**

„Narzissa!", schreit Fleur zum letzten Mal. „Narzissa, lass mich raus! Lass mich raus! Ich muss deine Schwester finden! Er wird sie töten!"

Aber niemand antwortet ihr, keine Narzissa und auch sonst niemand. Mehr und mehr überkommt Fleur die Vermutung, dass sie allein im Manor ist. Seufzend sinkt sie an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden. Sie weiß noch nicht mal, wie lange sie bewusstlos war.

Als sie nach einer unbequemen Reise mit Muggletransportmitteln am Malfoy Manor ankam, war es wahrscheinlich Glück, dass nur Narzissa und keiner der Todesser, die sich in den letzten Wochen haufenweise im Manor aufgehalten hatten, sie gefunden hat, aber auch Narzissa griff sofort zum Zauberstab und schockte sie.

Fleur weiß nicht mehr, was sie tun soll. Sie hat keinen Zauberstab oder sonst irgendetwas Hilfreiches bei sich. Nur die Kleider, die sie am Leibe trägt. Und die Kette, die Bellatrix ihr geschenkt hat. Aber sie weiß nicht, wie der Anhänger ihr helfen sollte. Und- …

Fleur rappelt sich auf und starrt auf ihre Hand und den Ring, den sie noch immer am Finger trägt. Sein Gewicht ist noch neu, dennoch hat sie nicht an ihn gedacht. Wahrscheinlich funktioniert er auch gar nicht, sie wüsste nicht, was für ein Zauber das vollbringen sollte, was Bellatrix ihm zuschreibt.

Aber dennoch versucht sie es.

Fleur hält ihre Luft an und dreht den Ring einmal um ihren Finger.

Und dreht ihn.

Und dreht ihn.

Das Gefühl ist ein anderes als beim Apparieren. Sie spürt, wie sie im Keller steht, riecht den muffigen Geruch und spürt die Feuchte, aber spürt noch mehr. Spürt überall um sie herum Magie und viele viele Menschen, die sich bekämpfen. Hört Schreie und riecht Blut. Die Wände und Decken um sie herum beben und die Luft ist voller Staub.

Es müssen viele Stunden vergangen sein, in denen Fleur bewusstlos im Keller des Manors gelegen ist. So viel hat sich geändert. Es wird gekämpft und sobald Fleur etwas mehr sehen kann, muss sich sich in Deckung vor scharfen Zaubern begeben.

Sie duckt sich weg und verkriecht sich hinter einem großen Mauerstück, das im Gang liegt. Sie befindet sich im Schloss Hogwarts, in dem eine große Schlacht tobt. Ihr gegenüber liegt Hermione und Fleur huscht zu ihr. Sie ist nicht tot, und versucht wieder ihr Bewusstsein zu erlangen. Fleur entdeckt Bellatrix Zauberstab an ihrer Seite und sieht mit Schrecken, dass er zerbrochen ist.

Hermiones Augenlider flattern. „Fleur?", flüstert sie gebrochen.

„Avada-", beginnt eine Stimme in ihrer Nähe. Reflexartig greift Fleur nach dem größten Zauberstabstück und ruft im Drehen: „Stupor!"

Der Zauberstab tut, wie von ihm verlangt und der Mann, der in einem dunklen Mantel gehüllt ist, bricht zusammen.

Aber der Zauber war zu viel für den zerbrochenen Stab. Mit einer Stichflamme, die die Haut von Fleurs Hand verbrennt, geht er in Flammen auf. Mit einem Aufschrei des Schmerzes lässt Fleur das brennende Bruchstück fallen.

„Fleur!", ruft Hermione und rappelt sich auf. Sie zieht einen anderen Zauberstab hervor. „Sie kämpfen alle! In der Halle! Harry kämpft gegen Voldemort! Du musst dich verstecken, ich hab nur einen! Es ist bald vorbei!"

„Wo ist Bellatrix?", fragt Fleur verzweifelt.

„In der Halle", antwortet Hermione atemlos, „aber sie ist-"

Fleur hört nicht auf sie und rennt aus dem Gang, der sich als neben der großen Halle entpuppt. Viele sind dort und duellieren sich, aber es scheint, dass niemand Fleur bemerkt. Alle achten aus dem Augenwinkel auf Harry, der mit Voldemort duelliert. Alle, außer Fleur. Fleur sieht nur den einsamen Körper, von Schutt und Steinen umgeben.

Bellatrix liegt da, wie in ihrem Traum.

Fleur eilt zwischen roten und grünen Zauber zwischen den Kämpfenden hindurch und als sie neben der Dunklen zu Boden sinkt, ist ihr, als bliebe ihr Herz stehen. Sie dreht Bellatrix um und sieht nur Leere. Der Tod war schon da und hat sich ihre Geliebte geholt.

Tränen laufen Fleur über ihr Gesicht. Sie zieht Bellatrix Leiche aus dem Schussfeld und versteckt sich mit ihr hinter einem der Haustische. Fleur bettet Bellatrix Gesicht in ihren Schoß und wiegt ihn vor und zurück, wie Bellatrix es damals mit ihren Eltern getan hat. Sie ist zu spät. Sie konnte sie nicht rettet. Und nun kann sie niemand mehr retten.

Plötzlich bricht noch lauterer Tumult um sie herum aus und Fleur weiß, dass es vorbei ist. Harry hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt, aber es ist kein Sieg für Fleur. Sie bleibt weiter unbemerkt und ist froh darüber. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie weiter leben soll.

Als Fleurs Glieder zu schmerzen beginnen und ihre Augen schon brennen, greift Fleur zu dem Anhänger, den Bellatrix ihr geschenkt hat und öffnet ihn vorsichtig. Ihr Blut. Blut zu Blut. Der Gedanke, die Kette weiter zu behalten, ist unerträglich für Fleur. Das Blut soll zum Körper zurück kehren.

Langsam tropfen die Blutstropfen auf den toten Körper, vermischen sich mit Fleurs Tränen und Fleur fühlt den größten Schmerz.

Und da geschieht, was nicht erklärbar ist: Aus Schmerz und Liebe wird Leben geboren.

Als sie das Blut mit den Tränen mischt, bildet sich plötzlich eine unerklärbare Macht, die für einen kurzen Moment Fleur von Kopf bis Fuß erfüllt und als sie sich ihrer bewusst wird, ist sie auch schon wieder vergangen.

 _Bumm._

 _Bumm._

Langsam aber beständig tut sich etwas in Bellatrix. Ihr Herz schlägt. Ihre Haut färbt sich rosa. Ihre Lider flattern.

Fleur erstarrt und kann nur zusehen, wie Bellatrix' Augen sich öffnen und sie mit einem Ausdruck ansehen, den sie noch nie gesehen hat.

„Du liebst mich", flüstert Bellatrix mit rauer Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, dabei weiß ich weder, wer du bist, noch, wer ich bin..."

Da kann sich Fleur endlich wieder bewegen und mit einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen drückt sie Bellatrix an sich und möchte sie nie wieder los lassen.

„Ich dachte, du bist tot. Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen", flüstert sie neben anderen Zärtlichkeiten.

Aber etwas sieht sie tatsächlich nie wieder: das Biest. Das Biest ist mit dem Zauberer, der es geschaffen hat, untergegangen. Und Fleur weiß, dass ihr das Wunder eine zweite Chance zum Glück geschenkt hat und sie nimmt diese.

Als sich ihr die erste Gelegenheit bietet, packt sie die neue, noch verwirrte Bellatrix bei der Hand und führt sie vom Schlachtfeld und von den alten Geschichten weg. Sie gehen weg von diesem Ort, suchen sich ein kleines Zuhause, in dem sie glücklich und zusammen leben können.

Nach einigen Monaten kommen ein paar Erinnerungen zurück, aber die Person Bellatrix bleibt so, wie sie gewesen wäre, hätte sie Voldemort nie getroffen. Manchmal bekommen Fleur und Bellatrix von Fleurs Eltern oder Bellatrix' Schwester Besuch, aber die meiste Zeit leben die beiden wie Muggle und genießen ihr einfaches Leben, das vom tiefsten Glück von allen geprägt ist: Dem Glück lieben zu können und geliebt zu werden.

„Ich liebe dich", flüstert Bellatrix, als sie aneinander gekuschelt im selbstgebauten Himmelbett liegen. Und Fleur kann nichts anderes tun als lächeln, weil dies alles ist, was sie will.

 _Diese Geschichte war ein Wichtelgeschenk - alleine wäre ich nie auf dieses Paar gekommen ;) Ich habe sie an so vielen verschiedenen Orten den ganzen Sommer über geschrieben und dadurch hängen auch so viele Erinnerungen an der Geschichte. Kennt ihr das? Nicht, dass ich die Erinnerungen explizit genutzt hätte, aber wenn ich an die Rosen vor Lestrange-Manor denke, erinnere ich mich sofort an die steinernen Rosen in Trier. Durch diese vielen Erinnerungen ist mir die Geschichte so richtig ans Herz gewachsen und ich hoffe sehr, du hattest Spaß beim Lesen!_


End file.
